Cursed
by gtina32
Summary: \"The fate of their lives lies in my hands."/ Ally Dawson has a gift. She can see someone's death before it happens but nobody can believe her. \"You believe me?"/ Except maybe one. \"I don't care that you're different!" "You don't know what you're saying..."/ New Rules. \"What was that! I just saw someone die!" "You saw?"/ [GIVE IT A CHANCE! YOU MAY LIKE IT!]
1. New Girl

Every teenager has a problem in school. Whether they show it or not. Especially if you're in some kind of movie or story of any kind. You're either the pathetic freak with no friends and everyone bullies you, the mediocre kid that get's along with minimal bullying, or the popular that is too insecure,or the school's hottie that is tired of all the attention. Maybe you're the one that feels bad for the freak you always bully, one day you change your mind and they'll forgive you like nothing happened. But what about that especially rare one where even you think — _know_ you're a freak. Not the one that is super smart and everyone hates, but you have a super human trait, magic or powers if you will.

This is where our story starts. With 17 year old Allison Carmen Dawson, Ally. About as beautiful a girl you could ever come across. Intelligent, charming, gentle, and kind. With her chestnut brown and honey blonde hair kept in curls, deep brown eyes, and fair skin you could only begin to imagine how many boys fawn over her. But once they find out her secret, they shun her. And until the people around her figure out this thing that makes her extraordinarily different the guys 'chase' her and the girls hate her.

She can see things. Specific things. Whether this super human trait is a gift or a curse is still undecided. Allison can see someone's death before it happens. Which of course means she has the ability to prevent it. But that is just the beginning. It's as well a curse because of the small but huge factor that nobody ever believes her. Not even after it's happened. It was never really figured out how Ally had gotten this curse or why.

**[_]**

Ally Dawson looked out the rain dropped window of her parent's 2012 Toyota Prius V. All that was visible was the blurred vision of trees lining the highway and cars driving in the same direction as them. This was her fifth move this year. Her and her family could never stay in a place for too long, not long after the residents of the place they were staying in thought Ally was insane. They were on their way to Miami.

Ally was half asleep while she looked out the window watching the rain pour down onto the cars zooming by. All the windows in the car were closed but Ally still felt some chills. Ally tightened her sweater around her and pulled on the sleeves so they were covering her hands and slightly moved her hoodie that she was using as a cushion while she leaned her head on the window. So far they had been driving for three days straight almost. With small food stops and gas stops here and there. They were moving from Boston Massachusetts.

Lazily Ally glanced up from her seat in the back behind her mom, Penny Dawson, and saw the sign she had been dying to see for days.

**Welcome to Miami Florida**

The sign wasn't the only thing she noticed. It was also sunny. The sun was actually shinning brightly in the clear blue Miami sky. Ally must have zoned out for a while since the last time she looked out the window it was down pouring. She had a tendency to do that. Most of the time it was because she was just bored or tired, but sometimes when she zoned out it was because she was seeing someone's death before it happened. You could tell when she was having a "vision" her usual deep brown eyes would turn to an icy blue.

"We're here." Penny looked back at her daughter and lightly touched her knee giving her a reassuring squeeze. "It'll be different this time. I can just feel it." She said positively as she turned her attention back to the front. "Lester why don't we stop here, we've been driving for hours. I'm sure Ally's hungry."

Nobody ever believed Ally when she tried to help the people who were about to die. They'd all just think she was insane. Her parents wanted to believe her at first, but they just couldn't. Stupid curses. However they were forced to when one of those visions of hers included her dad.

"Mom, no there are people." Ally groaned. They pulled into the parking lot of _Friendly's_ and the first thing Ally saw was a herd of teenagers.

"Well of course there are people honey," Penny laughed lightly. "It's a restaurant."

"No there are people I'll be going to school with!" She elaborated.

"A basketball team by the looks of it." Lester added. He turned into an empty parking space. "You can maybe meet some boys —"

"Dad!" Ally quickly covered her ears. She hated it whenever they got to a new place her dad was always the one that was encouraging her to date guys. Whereas her mom just went along with it. "If I go in there, you can't do anything or say anything to them." Ally warned, opening the car door.

She stepped out of the car wearing her faded black converse, dark blue skinny jeans, and plain black zip up hoodie that covered her naturally curled hair and white and black polka dot peplum top. Her hair didn't stay covered for long, while walking up the pathway to the door, passing by the teenagers, she pushed off the hood and lightly shook her head letting her curls fall into place. When she moved a few strands of hair from her face she saw that they were all watching her, what looked like the basketball team and a few of the players girlfriends.

Feeling embarrassed Ally told her parents she wasn't hungry any more, but they saw straight through her. "You're going to have to meet them sometime, so just suck it up." They had told her.

"That's the problem." Ally muttered reluctantly following her parents inside.

**[_]**

"Why are you making me go to school the day after I got here?" Ally asked for the tenth time that morning. Both her mom and dad were taking her to the high school, Marino High. "You need help unpacking don't you? Well I could help." Ally tried to get her parents to change their minds about her starting school so early.

"Honey," Penny laughed. "You're going to school and that's it. Now no more complaining." She said sternly yet she was still gentle. They pulled into the school parking lot. "Your father and I have been thinking," Penny started. Both her and Lester turned in their seats to look at her. "We can't keep moving around like this, we need to have stability. So we need you —"

Ally shook her head and scoffed. "I don't choose when this stuff happens."

"I know." Penny told her nodding. "We understand that this is something you have no control over. But you do have to control telling this person. I know it's hard to know when someone is going to die and trying to bite your tongue, but Ally the truth is nobody is going to believe you. There is no use in telling someone something when they will never believe you. And when they do pass, people are going to suspect things about you again."

Ally understood where her mom was coming from. She could see the toll it was taking on both of them to have to be constantly moving because their only daughter can see people's deaths before they take place. "Okay." Ally sighed. "I promise I will do the best I can. I'll keep my mouth shut."

Not wanting to have anything more to do with this conversation Ally got out of the car quickly and walked inside her new high school. Right when she walked in she saw the office off to the left. Quietly she walked in and up to the desk where a middle aged woman sat, typing away furiously.

"Can I help you dear?" She asked kindly, looking up from the computer folding her hands on the desk space.

"I'm Allison Dawson. The uh new student from Boston." She told the secretary shyly. Ally was nowhere near a shy girl, but if she was going to keep the promise to her parents she was going to make it seem like she was one and have as little friends as possible. Preferably none.

"Right," She smiled brightly. "Well if you follow me, I can take you to see the principal and he will give you your class schedule, books, and locker number. I'm Mrs. Buckley by the way." She informed Ally as she stood up from her desk and walked over to a closed door at the back of the office that said **_Principal Gallegos_** on the door. She knew this was going to be one heck of a ride at this school. And she _so_ couldn't wait. Do note the heavy sarcasm used.

**[_]**

So far Ally's day had gone swiftly. She had avoided having interaction with people and hadn't been late to one of her classes yet. Ally had to admit the classes she had had so far were actually interesting. The teachers made the learning more fun and memorable. Ally in general did love school, but with all the moving around there wasn't much time to enjoy it, or learn anything for that matter. Everything she knew she had learned on her own, not from school.

The hall was slowly emptying as Ally made her way to her next class, world history. Busy writing away in her songbook that was balanced on top of all her books she hadn't noticed the girl who was walking over to her, pretty quickly and from the looks of it, very determined. One second she was writing in her song book the next everything was falling out of her hands while she tripped and hurried to put her hands out to stop the fall.

Luckily she did so without getting hurt. Standing back up quickly she turned to the girl who had tripped her. "What's your problem?" She snapped.

"Me? I'm not the klutz. What's your problem?" The girl that had tripped her had black pin straight hair that went to just above her waist, glowing green eyes that really popped with her pale skin. You could just tell she was the "queen bee" of the school, dressed in all pink, and acting as though she owned the place and everyone in it.

"_You're_ my problem."

"Look sweetie why don't you pick up all your stuff and go to class. Maybe you can try and not be such a klutz." She gave Ally a fake smile that was supposed to be sweet but Ally saw right through her.

"If all you can do is call me a klutz—"

"Oh I'm sure you're more than just a klutz, you seem like the type of girl who's a slut." She gave Ally a sarcastic smirk before she narrowed her eyes glaring at her like she was a bug that needed to be killed.

"Whoa Kris back off, she just moved here." an unfamiliar voice said as Kris was being slightly pulled backward.

Ally looked up to see a tall blonde holding Kris back by the shoulders. She reckoned he didn't need to much to hold her back, actually she seemed very willing. Ally rolled her eyes and turned her back to the both of them, crouching down to pick up her stuff.

Once everything was back in her grip she turned back to the girl she now knew as Kris, and the blonde guy. Making direct eye contact with the honey hazel eyes that belonged to him she said, "Looks like someone's got a babysitter."

Kris scoffed before turning on her heel and rushing out of the hallway to her next class. Leaving Austin standing there looking after her confused. He'd never seen her so rattled before, and he had no idea what it was about the new kid that made her that way. "What did you say to her?" He asked without thinking about the way it sounded as he slowly turned back around.

"Excuse me?" Ally asked incredulously. "She's the one that tripped me for no reason—"

"No I mean she's never been like that before. I don't even know what to call it." He shrugged. "I'm Austin by the way."

"Well _Austin _you should know a little something about girls like that. When someone comes into their territory they get defensive and plan to kill when someone else poses a threat to their perfect reputation."

"I can see why." Austin noted as he looked Ally up and down. "You seem very angry for someone so small."

"I swear to god," Ally shook her head. "You're one of those stereotypical dumb blondes aren't you?" Even though she said it as a question she didn't stick around for the answer.

"No," Austin said slightly offended, quickly catching up with her. "I may not be some kind of freaky genius but I have a B average."

"And I bet you wouldn't if you weren't on the basketball team." She said wryly.

"Wait, how did you know I'm on the basketball team?" He asked looking at her questioningly.

"I saw you yesterday outside this restaurant." Ally replied, not thinking it was a big deal.

"I knew you looked familiar!" Austin exclaimed.

Ally took a corner looking around for the history class room. She wasn't even sure if she was going the right way or why this Austin guy was following her. "You wanna make yourself useful? Tell me where the history classroom is with Mr. Taylor." Ally sighed as she gave up looking for the classroom.

"I have that class too so I can just walk you there."

"You've been following me for the past few minutes. I'm guessing you were coming either way."

"I wasn't following you," Austin corrected. "I have to get to class which is this way and I was talking to you. What did you expect for me to just take a turn and stop talking in the middle of a conversation?"

"I didn't expect it," Ally told him. "I hoped for it though." Ally suddenly realized how mean she was being today. It wasn't anything like her normal behavior, and she had no clue why she was acting this way. "I'm sorry." Ally shook her head feeling completely embarrassed. "I'm not usually like this, I'm really sorry." Ally rambled on. Now that Ally actually thought about it, she had never acted like she had today. All she does is ignore people if they try to bully her. "I'm _never_ like this."

"Okay calm down," Austin placed his hand on Ally's shoulder tentatively. He had just met her. Officially, that is. Of course he had remembered who she was, he knew she was the girl he'd seen yesterday. Ally was too beautiful for him to even think about forgetting. But Austin wasn't like one of those guys who would just like a girl because of how she looks.

"No you don't understand," Ally said looking up at him her eyes wide. "I am never like this! I ignore people like that girl, I don't snap at people, I'm just not mean!"

"Would crazy go on your list of character traits?" He asked joking lightly.

Ally nodded slowly. "If you know who I really am." Suddenly her eyes captured his, Austin sensed an emotion behind the intensity of her gaze, one he couldn't place. She was a mystery in disguise.

**[_]**

At lunch Austin was sitting with his best friend Dez, surrounded by all his other friends, like Dallas, Elliot, Brooke, and Kira. Dez was eating away like there was no tomorrow when he saw Austin was just staring off into the distance. Curiously he followed Austin's gaze and found that he was staring at a girl who was looking for a place to sit. Which she did, at a table all by herself.

"Who's that?" Dez asked, his mouth full of food.

"I don't know her name." Austin admitted. He never did catch her name, but she knew his. "She's in most of my classes."

"She's hot." Dez said, slowly turning back his attention to Austin.

"She kind of reminds me of Lela." Austin observed.

"Lela?" Dez asked. "Lela Curtis?" Austin nodded blindly. He was still watching Ally. "Dude you so have a crush on the new girl." Dez laughed.

"I don't even know her." Austin rolled his eyes. "Where'd you get that from anyways? All I said was that she reminded me of Lela."

"Yeah," Dez nodded slowly. "You treat Lela like she's your younger sister. And you don't look at her the way you're looking at new girl over there." Dez stated giving Austin an amused smirk.

"I don't even know her name." Austin sighed. "I don't like her."

"Whatever." Dez said, obviously unconvinced.

"But there's definitely something different about her." Austin admitted, still watching her. "She's hiding something. And I'm gonna find out what that something is." Austin said determinedly. "And I know there's something."

"Well it would help if you knew her name first." Dez suggested.

* * *

**And that's the end of the first chapter. I hope you liked it. Maybe enough to review and please tell me what you think. I would so appreciate it!  
**

_Thank you for taking the time to read this, I hope it wasn't a waste of time!_


	2. A Thing For Falling

**I am so glad you liked the first chapter as much as you did! I hope this chapter is one you like just as much or more! Also some of you mentioned not knowing how I got the inspiration for this story, so I will tell you. For this story I used **_"The Legend of Cassandra"_** as a base, it's from Greek mythology not another story, that I've ready anyways.**

**ilovebunnys **— _I haven't heard of that movie until you just mentioned it, and it's similar but in the movie that girl saw deaths that already happened. Ally see's them before they happen. I guess the only way to find out is to read ;)_

**im that idiot **— _I totally know what video you're talking about! I just don't know the name or anything, but I know what you're talking about!_

**Courageous Dreamer** — _Thank you! I am so glad you liked it! And Greek mythology is a great friend of mine ;) I can't wait to see either, my ideas always change. I think I've written this chapter about 3 times each written a different way! But I hope you enjoy it!_

**rydels girl** — _awww thanks! That was such a sweet review! I hope to keep you hooked and interested in this supernatural fanfic as much as I can :D by the way, awesome pen name! I love Rydel!_

* * *

It was the last class of the day for Ally. The one she had most been looking forward to. True, she loved to learn but there was nothing more that she wanted than to just go home and into the sanctuary of her new room where she could be left alone.

Ally took out a folded piece of paper from the pocket of her sweater, unfolding it quickly. Creative Writing Class with Mrs. Bridgeford. Ally checked to see which classroom it was in and luckily enough for her it wasn't that far away. Also the halls were now empty so it would be easier to get there.

Ally folded the paper again and put it back into her pocket. She began to walk down the empty halls when out of nowhere a sort of shock went through her body causing her to jump a bit and let out a small "ow". Puzzled Ally looked around, there was nobody there and after she gave herself a once over she seemed fine. As far as Ally could see the shock had simply just came out of nowhere.

Shaking it off Ally continued down the hallway toward her last class of the day, a class she never thought would come. Just about to round the corner Ally lost all senses. She couldn't feel, see, hear, anything. It was as though she had completely shut down, something that has never happened before.

**[_]**

"For homework tonight I want a three page essay written on the chapters we read yesterday from _"The Fault In Our Stars"_ It can be about whatever you'd like it to be about, but please do not take a short cut in anyway possible. Points will be taken away for that." Mrs. Bridgeford warned her students. "You can start it now, it is _due tomorrow_. No sooner, no later, _no_ exceptions."

Austin groaned in protest along with more than half of the class. Mrs. Bridgeford was the toughest teacher he's had. Austin had always hated being in advanced classes. Why couldn't he be a dumb jock like in the movies? They get it easy. But no he had to actually be born with a working brain.

"So, Austin." Trish De La Rosa spoke up from her seat behind him and Dez. They both turned around to face her. Mrs. Bridgeford was a tough teacher, but doing homework in class was an option so they were allowed to talk whenever she said they could start their homework now. Which most of the class did. "Dez told me you were interested in the new girl."

"Depends on which context you're using "interested" in." Austin told her narrowing his eyes questioningly.

"Well not romantically," Trish replied. "unless—"

"Unless nothing." Austin cut her off instantly.

"I was just joking." Trish chuckled. "Anyways I was going to tell you, I found out a bit about her..."

Dez, who wasn't currently listening, perked up at hearing those words. Him and Trish didn't get along in the slightest but who was he to turn down gossip. "You've got my attention."

"I didn't want it." Trish told him looking at Dez weirdly. "_Anyways _her name is Allison Dawson, but people call her Ally. She's 17, from Boston and is constantly moving. 5 times this year alone. Her favorite color is red, she lives on 42 Glenn Ave. with both her parents. She's like a mini Einstein or how she would like to be described, Hermione Granger. And even though like every guy wants her she's more of a secluded girl, likes to keep to herself. Also she's also like a mini snow white." Trish finished. Austin and Dez both looking at her with their mouths wide open. "Oh and she has like the most amazing singing voice ever, can play almost every instrument — very musical, this girl."

"Wow." Austin said impressed. "How do you know all this?" Austin asked looking at her puzzled.

"I talked to her." Trish replied slowly, like they were idiots. "What other way is there?"

"You just asked her? What'd you do play 21 questions? I thought you said she likes to keep to herself." Austin pointed out.

"I'm working for the secretary." Trish explained. "I got fired last period. Something about telling confidential information?" Trish rolled her eyes. "Can you believe it?"

"Yes." Dez and Austin both said.

A few minutes later the bell rang signalling the end of school. Quickly everyone collected their things and left the classroom as fast as they could manage. Especially Austin, Trish and Dez. They were talking about things to do over the weekend since tomorrow was Friday when they saw a huge mob around a row of lockers.

"What happened?" Austin wondered, walking closer.

"Let's see." Trish said following him.

Pushing through the people Austin, Trish and Dez made it to the front of the crowd and saw what everyone was staring at and even some of the guys fighting about some distance away. It was Ally Dawson sprawled across the floor against the lockers knocked out cold. The guys had been fighting about which one of them got to pick her up and carry her to the nurse. Typical.

"Is she breathing?" Trish whispered eying Ally nervously.

"I don't know." Austin shrugged. "How would I know?"

"Go check!" She hissed giving him a harsh shove. Now he was in front of everyone instead of in line with them all. Austin rolled his eyes, though nobody saw him. Slowly he walked closer to Ally and knelt down beside her. Cautiously he checked her pulse, she was alive, but she wasn't breathing normally. And her skin was scorching hot.

"So?" Trish asked now right behind Austin.

"She's breathing, but not normally." Austin told her. "And her skin is really hot."

Without being told Austin gently picked up Ally off the ground and into his arms. Ignoring the stares and the whispers he hurried down the hallway toward the nurses station. Careful not to hurt Ally in anyway he could. Trish and Dez following close behind.

They got to the nurses station fairly quickly and as soon as they entered the nurse jumped up from her seat. "What happened?!"

"We don't know." Trish told her hurriedly. "When everyone left class she was unconscious already, on the floor against the lockers."

"Set her down on the bed over there." The nurse instructed.

Just as Austin was about to set her down she woke up. It was like nothing had ever happened. Like she hadn't just fainted. "Your eyes..." Austin whispered without meaning to. When her eyes opened he could see for a few short seconds her eyes change from an icy blue to a deep brown. Quickly he set her down so it wouldn't be more awkward than it already was.

As soon as Ally was sitting she rubbed her eyes repeatedly like her life depended on it. But it was someonelse's life who did.

"Are you okay?" Trish sat down beside her and lightly placed her hand on Ally's shoulder.

"Yeah, fine." Ally said with a smile even though her eyes were watering. "I have to go, thank you though, for helping me." Ally grabbed her messenger bag from beside her and ran out of the nurses office straight outside into the parking lot where her parents were waiting for her in the car. Penny smiled at her until she saw tears running down her face. Immediately Penny got out of the car and met Ally halfway as she ran toward her.

Penny tightly wrapped her arms around her daughter as she cried into her chest. "It's okay..." Penny whispered reassuringly. "What happened, honey?"

"I don't know." Ally tried to say as quietly as she could, but her cries just made her more loud. "It got worse." Ally closed her eyes and they burned as the tears still fell from them. "It got worse." She repeated when her crying slowed down.

"I want you to tell me what happened, you don't have to tell me what you saw if you don't want to."

Ally nodded slowly, pulling back from her mother. She took deep breaths trying to get her breathing back to normal so she would be able to talk without stuttering. "I was heading to class and then I got a shock. I didn't touch anything or anyone, I was alone and it just happened without a reason. I shook it off at first but when I was about to go down the other hall way I lost all my senses. I couldn't see, feel, hear, it was like I shut down. The next thing I know I'm waking up in the nurse station being put down by someone who had carried me there."

Penny listened to Ally giving her all her attention. She'd never heard anything like that ever happening before, not even to Ally. It was all so peculiar, and Penny made a mental note to see if some research could do them some good. "Who helped you?"

Ally shrugged. "I just ran out. I think one of them is Austin... I don't know..." Ally looked down at the ground avoiding her mother's questioning looks. Ally felt bad about just running out like she did, they did help her after all. She wiped around her eyes brushing away the tears that were still on her face as Penny began to speak again.

"Ally," Penny placed her hands on Ally's shoulders, making her look up. "you need to go find these people who were kind enough to help you and apologize for running off and thank them for helping you."

**[_]**

Ally decided to take a short walk, telling her parents she'd be home later. Silently she walked along a gravel path in what she guessed to be a local park. Swaying her arms back and forth boredly she continued to absently kick the rocks that she walked on. Heaving out a heavy sigh Ally stopped her arms from swaying and finally looked up from the ground. She was bored out of her mind.

A few feet ahead she saw a large oak tree. Ally smiled happily, a glint of excitement showing in her eyes. Sitting under a tree in the park with a good book, or writing in her songbook/journal was her favorite pass time. Exactly what she needed. Ally quickened her pace and walked over to the tree, unlike the trees she's accustomed to seeing this trees branches touched the ground fanning out in weird angles.

"Wow." Ally admired the tree in awe. She was in love with nature, it was always so beautiful.

"You never seen a tree before?"

The voice startled her and Ally jumped a bit. Meaning to back up to get a look at who was talking, her foot tripped on a branch making her fall backwards. Luckily Ally caught herself, falling back onto her hands and elbows.

"You have a thing for falling don't you?" She could hear someone land on the ground a few feet ahead of her. It was Austin, just the person she had absently been looking for.

"I don't do it on purpose." Ally defended.

"Here," Austin walked closer to her with a small laugh. Holding out his hand he waited for Ally to take it so he could help her up.

Hesitantly Ally slid her hand into his gently, gripping it tightly as he pulled her up. "Thank you. Again."

"So," Ally started nervously. "I'm sorry, for running off earlier. I can't handle people staring or any sort of attention all that much."

"That's surprising." Austin said without really thinking about it.

"I know... I've heard it before." Ally nodded knowing what he was trying to say. Just because of all the guys that continuously have been watching her and trying to talk to her. "Well uh I'm Ally, by the way."

"Austin." He replied formally. "So you have a reason for inspecting a tree?"

"Yes actually." Ally informed him matter of factly. "I was going to sit and write. I told my parents I wouldn't be home until later and I'm not going to sulk around all day."

"Write?" Austin questioned.

"Yes," Ally nodded and turned to her side, reaching into her messenger bag which held her book. When she was going to grab it her phone lit up beside it. There was a message from her mom, she told her there was going to be a storm soon and Ally needed to get home now. Ally looked up from her phone to see Austin was also checking his. "I have to get home..."

"Yeah me too," Austin nodded sounding just about as confused as her. "I guess there's a storm coming."

Just as he said this thunder broke the silence of the just seconds ago, warm weather. The wind was picking up gradually and the sky was darkening quickly. Ally looked up at the sky trying to see through her hair which was whipping all around. Looking back down she walked over to where Austin was standing and turned around just in time to see lightning light up the sky. Not far from where they were.

"We...we should go..." Ally said staring at the spot where the lightning had just disappeared.

"Yeah." Austin agreed his voice cracking.

Lightning flashed in the sky again, this time closer than before as though it were directly targeting them. Ally gasped a wave of fear washing over her. Out of instinct her hand gripped Austin's arm but she quickly dropped it. "Come on." Austin turned around along with Ally and they began to quickly leave the park.

Feeling curious Ally turned around again, walking backwards. She'd never seen this happen before, it was peculiar even for her. And that was saying something.

"Careful!" Austin exclaimed as he grabbed Ally's arm and pulled her into him as she almost just walked into a hole that was in the middle of the sidewalk, construction work. Ally grabbed onto the collar of his shirt, for a fleeting second feeling like she was about to fall.

"Sorry..." She whispered slowly bringing her eyes up to meet his gaze. Another round of thunder rolled in the sky, the wind was as harsh as it could possibly get whipping Ally's hair along with Austin's in all directions. Rain began to pour down heavily drenching them, their clothes sticking to their skin. But yet they stayed completely still, unmoving. Even when lightning flashed for the third time setting a white blast of light over the dark grey skies.

Through all this Ally still only found herself captivated by Austin's honey hazel eyes piercing her own brown ones. There was some kind of emotion held in them that Ally couldn't place, not yet. In the time that had passes they had eventually gotten much closer than to begin with. So close Ally could feel Austin's hot breath on her skin. Only for a second her eyes lingered from his eyes down to his lips, she saw him do the same.

"I have to go, my parents are probably freaking out." Ally stepped away from Austin before anything happened. Standing their awkwardly for a few seconds she started to run down the path she had come from, water splashing at her feet getting her even more soaked than she already was. Before Ally turned the corner she looked back at Austin who she saw still staring at her intently.

Ally took a deep breath and continued on her way home. There was no way she was going to get close with anyone here. Not like that or even as a close friend, she was going to keep everyone at bay. Especially Austin, she's now have to keep an eye out for him because something told her he wasn't one to give up easily. Or at all for that matter.

* * *

**So love it hate it? Please tell me what you think, it really helps me want to update faster and think of better ideas. And if you ever have a suggestion don't hesitate to tell me in a review or message! I'm very open minded! :)  
**

_Thank you for taking the time to read this, I hope it wasn't a waste of time!_


	3. Give Him A Chance

**You liked the 2nd chapter, could I possibly get you to as well like the 3rd? Read and find out! :D****  
**

**Guest **— _a banshee wails when someone is about to die, but that's not what Ally does. It depends on how the person dies if she cries or not, because it could be pretty scary. But she see's someone dying before it happens. _

**Courageous Dreamer** — _I am so glad you liked it! I hope you like this chapter just as much! Or maybe more! :)  
_

* * *

It was finally Saturday. Ally had only been going to school for 3 days but it seemed to her like an eternity. Trying to avoid Austin was like trying to avoid a tree in the middle of a forest. He was literally every where, but the weird part was it wasn't because he was trying to talk to her or get her attention he was just hopping around from group to group to group. Ally likes to think of him as that popular kid who doesn't acknowledge the fact that the whole school practically worships him because they don't care about social statuses. And if Austin did he wouldn't have been talking to half the people Ally had seen him talk to.

"Hello earth to Ally!" A hand was waving in front of Ally's face as she idly looked up from previously writing her book. Well at first she had been writing, sometime along the way she had just spaced out. "Is it happening again?" It was Trish.

Ally's eyes widened as realization sunk in about what Trish had just asked her. "Shhh!" Ally whispered urgently. "Don't say it out loud!"

"Ally," Trish looked at her lazily. "Nobody is going to get "Are you seeing someone's death?" from "Is it happening again?"" Trish told her.

Trish may have lived in Miami all her life, but she also knew Ally all her life. However nobody knew that. Not even Austin and Dez who have also been her best friends for years. That was the real reason how Trish knew everything about Ally, not because she was working with the school's secretary.

"I was just...my attention has been slipping a lot easier lately." Ally admitted.

"Well you haven't performed in a while Ally, I know how anxious you get when you don't get to play some sort of instrument in front of at least 3 people after more than a week." Trish reasoned. "I know you had stage fright when you were younger and you finally grew out of it, but Ally it's not going to come back."

"Maybe you're right." Ally agreed considering Trish's theory.

"Why don't you sing tonight?" Trish suggested happily. "I know you've been wondering why this coffee shop is so huge, well why not find out yourself tonight."

"Yeah, okay." Ally nodded excitedly. "I just finished writing this new song last night too! It's called _one day at a time_ and I wrote it after I saw this picture of me from when I was living in California. You know when I was normal."

"Well I can't wait to hear it." Trish gave her an encouraging smile. "So what's been going on with you and my friend Austin?" Trish wondered, taking a small sip from her pineapple and coconut smoothie. "He's really curious about you, but you seem to be doing everything you can to avoid him. Which is like impossible because he's Austin Moon."

"I am trying to avoid him." Ally confirmed. "I don't want to get close to anybody. My mom and dad have to move over and over and over again because of me. My mom really likes it here and I don't wanna mess things up for them."

"It's not like you asked to be cursed." Trish told her with a shrug. "Don't be too hard on yourself. Sure you have this major secret that's kinda scary but other than that you're an amazing person. Painfully kind, smart, beautiful, talented, funny— Is there anything you're not?"

"Someone who isn't cursed." Ally answered idly.

"It was a rhetorical question." Trish half scolded. "I forgot how sarcastic you are."

"Sorry," Ally smiled apologetically. "It slipped out."

"Ally," Trish said nervously. Ally looked up at her questioningly. "Can we please tell Austin!" She begged. "Both of you are my best friends and I hate lying to both of you. Of course you more than him, but still. This secret is really hard to keep from Austin."

"Keep what from me?" Austin asked coming from behind Ally.

"Austin." Trish said shocked.

"I have to go." Ally closed her book and gave Trish a warning look. "I don't think I'm gonna sing tonight anymore." Ally told her while she stood up from the table slinging her messenger bag over her shoulder.

"I'm sorry—"

"It's fine." Ally smiled, and she did mean it.

"Ally," She heard her name being called as she walked out of the cafe, being followed by Austin. Her name was being way overused today.

"You don't want to be friends with me." Ally told him sternly. "Wherever I go, trouble follows. There's reasons for moving so much."

"What reasons?" Austin asked trying to make sense of everything. He had only met her three days ago and she was making things kinda difficult, but he thinks she's worth the effort, he knows she is.

"I can't tell you..." Ally told him in a strangled voice. She had to choose her words carefully with him. He was making things so difficult.

"Why won't you just give me a chance?" Austin asked with a small eye roll. "I just want to be your friend, that's it."

Ally crossed her arms over her chest and sighed, looking at him considerably. Austin sure was stubborn as hell, just like her and she couldn't hate it anymore. Ally dropped her hands to her side with a surrendering sigh. "If you are my friend you're going to have to deal with secrets, and a lot of things I can't tell you."

"I can deal with that." Austin replied with a smirk.

Ally looked at him with an incredulous smile. Austin was most _definitely_ something else. "And you can't get mad." She added.

"Okay," Austin nodded.

"Or ask me ten million times to tell you something."

"Okay, fine deal." Austin laughed. "Are you done with your little friendship rules now?"

"Almost," Ally smiled. "You have to promise me, you'll follow those _'rules'_ no matter what."

"What if I don't?" Austin wondered curiously.

"Then...we are no longer friends." Ally told him with a nod.

"Harsh." Austin noted.

"Rules are rules. And maybe if you hadn't have called them that I wouldn't be so harsh." Ally smirked with a small shrug. "So I guess it's a deal."

Ally held out her hand to shake Austin's, but at the same time he went in for a hug. Quickly they both changed their actions, where Ally went in for a hug and Austin held out his hand.

"Uh well I gotta get home...I have some uh stuff...to do you know...school work." Ally stuttered awkwardly. "So I guess I'll see you later." Ally waved goodbye to him before walking off in the direction of her house.

**[_]**

What else would Ally being doing on a Saturday than sitting at a keyboard in her nearly unpacked bedroom, songbook laying wide open, working on melodies and lyrics for hopefully another song. Using her encounter with Austin from the other day after school during that crazy storm for inspiration it was quite easy to come up with some lyrics.

Ally quickly wrote down a few more words before setting down the pencil and repeatedly glanced from her book to the keys as she prepared to play. It was a slow melody.

_You've got this hold on me  
Don't want to be set free  
So keep me safe and sound right here with you  
You've got this hold on me  
And I am yours to keep  
We'll lock ourselves away from everything  
Cause you've got this hold on me_

_When my world is turning cold and  
And the clouds come rolling in  
Stand beside me in the storm when  
When the rain comes down again_

Ally smiled triumphantly, proud of what she had just written. She actually liked it and that doesn't happen for her too often. But even though she was extremely proud of this song she was still in love with the other one she had just recently finished. Simply because this was one of her songs that she had written that had a part to play in her life, about her past, present, future. It meant something to her that any other song she's written has meant to her in years. God how she wanted to show it someone other than her parents, who haven't heard it yet, but she didn't want them to. Not until she was 100% sure she knew all the answers to the questions that would arise when they heart it.

Hesitantly Ally walked over to her long forgotten messenger bag that was on her bed. An idea had just popped into her mind. Grabbing her phone from her bag she began to text Trish.

**Can I have Austin's number? I'll tell you why later, I promise.**

It didn't take long for Trish to give it to her, just a few seconds really. Now having his number in her possession she dialed it and prayed silently that he would pick up.

"Hello?" Austin's voice sounded. He was clearly confused, probably because of not noticing the caller ID.

"Hey, Austin it's me Ally." She had no idea why she was so nervous to just talk to him over the phone, but she was. "I needed to ask you a favor. It's not a huge one, I promise."

"Okay, sure what's up? And how did you get my number?" Ally could practically see that smug grin of him plastered on his face right now.

"I have my ways." Ally replied giving him an answer in the least amount of words she could think of without seeming too vague. "But, how good are you with music?"

**[_]**

Austin had come over to Ally's house right after she had called him. Ally thought it would be a good idea to show him the song, since he was so interested in being her friend. Which was why now she stood behind her keyboard and Austin sat in a chair across from her.

"Now remember, no questions. This song does have a lot of history hidden in it." Ally warned. Austin held his hands up in mock surrender.

"No questions, got it."

Ally took a small breath before she began to play the introduction. This was the new song she had told Trish about earlier at the coffee shop, before Austin showed up out of the blue. It took little to no effort for Ally to quickly get into her "zone"

_They say two wrongs are never right, but nothing's final  
A thousand thoughts, a million fears, and still a smile  
When you run too fast you never see the color of every memory  
Slow down the world live another day _

_I remember how it used to be  
Out there chasing cars and broken dreams  
I told myself don't look back this is your life  
Someday I'm gonna fall in love for the first time_

At that part Ally couldn't help to bring her eyes up from her songbook, she expected to see Austin looking downwards at her keyboard or something, but not holding her gaze.

_I remember every piece of me  
Everything was perfect and complete  
So I'm gonna take it  
One day at a time_, _one day at a time_

_Ohh ultra violet record highs and lows  
Oh it's easier to stop and let it go  
_

_I remember how it used to be  
Out there chasing cars and broken dreams  
_

_I remember how it used to be  
Out there chasing cars and broken dreams  
I told myself don't look back this is your life  
Someday I'm gonna fall in love for the first time  
I remember every piece of me  
Everything was perfect and complete  
So I'm gonna take it  
One day at a time, one day at a time_

Ally finished playing the last few notes before squinting her eyes in anticipation and looked back up at Austin. "So...what do you think?"

"Ally that was awesome!" Austin exclaimed jumping up from his seat.

"Really?" Ally asked with a hopeful smile.

"Where did you learn to write songs like that?" he asked looking down at the lyrics that were scribbled neatly in her book.

"Okay no more questions..." Ally told him.

"That song really was amazing though Ally." Austin praised.

"Thanks!"

Ally extended her hand at the same time Austin went in for a hug, just like earlier. Again they reversed roles only to make things even more awkward and they both looked away.

The two were complete opposites. But they also had very much a like qualities and traits. Especially when it came to being stubborn. And in what they thought of the other. Austin puzzled Ally because she had no clue what was so interesting about her that made Austin want to know everything he could so badly, and Ally puzzled Austin to no end with her constant rejection of letting anyone besides Trish know something about her.

Ally casually glanced outside her bedroom window and all over again she was reminded of that vision she'd had during school when she fainted. It was one of the worst ones she's had yet. Slowly she looked back to Austin. "Is there anything big happening next week?" She tried to ask like it was just a normal question, but Ally wasn't always the most subtle.

"All next week is like a town celebration thing." Austin shrugged. Purposely ignoring the second motive she had most surely had for asking that question. "I don't really know much about it, I'm always out of town that week with my parents. But I know some really big stuff happens every year, it's supposed to be cool."

"I'm sure this one will be a real shocker."

* * *

**So love it hate it? Please tell me what you thought, I would seriously appreciate it! The two songs used in this chapter were **_You've got this hold on me by Cassidy Ford_**and**_One day at a time by Brittany Underwood**  
**_

_Thank you for taking the time to read this, I hope it wasn't a waste of time!_


	4. Accidental Meeting

**You liked the 2nd chapter, could I possibly get you to as well like the 3rd? Read and find out! :D****  
**

**tomboy2012 **— _And I hope to keep you there! Haha hope you like this chapter just as much as the others! Your reviews are awesome! Thanks for being such an amazing supporter!  
_

**Jackie is Grey** — _Neither can I! Haha the way I write it's a kinda learn as you go process, or **write** as you go...  
_

* * *

Monday through Friday Ally was either in school or her room. Barely anyone saw her or talked to her unless you were her teacher. All she had been doing was work, work, and more work. That's the other rough spot about coming to a new school in the middle of the semester. But luckily for Ally she was a mini Einstein and in no time at all she had become the best student in Marino High, in just a matter of days.

The weekend had arrived and Ally was completely done with all her work, completely caught up and even a bit ahead. But that didn't mean she was free of worry. No, Ally had something no other teenager had worried about before. She had to worry about another persons life being taken away from them.

_"All next week is like a town celebration thing." Austin shrugged. Purposely ignoring the second motive she had most surely had for asking that question. "I don't really know much about it, I'm always out of town that week with my parents. But I know some really big stuff happens every year, it's supposed to be cool."_

_"I'm sure this one will be a real shocker."_

Ally remembered her conversation with Austin from last weekend. She knew it was cruel of her to say what she did about it being a shocker. Considering what she had seen that day in school when she fainted. A construction worker from whatever it was they would be doing in just days, there must have been something wrong with the wires that he was working by because one second he was heaving up a large block of wood, the next he was being electrocuted. But what puzzled Ally about what she saw is that, the man being electrocuted by touching the wire was not the only thing she saw. Right after the workers hand touched the wire and he writhed in pain Ally's vision went white, and when it returned the man was falling to the ground with blood surrounding him. A shock couldn't have been that powerful, none that Ally has ever encountered in her studies. Not from a measly wire, it wouldn't have a high enough level of electric currents. Certainly not enough to cause any organs, veins or eyes to explode causing an open wound which lead to his bleeding. Something else caused the blood and whatever it was something wasn't letting her see it.

"Stop thinking about it." She instructed herself. Standing up from her chair by her desk she grabbed her messenger bag that was hanging on the back of her door and slung it over her shoulder, she never left home without it. For a week all she'd done is stay inside because of the work she had to do, well she was all done with work and was tired of staying in her bedroom. Might as well enjoy the nice Miami weather and happiness while you can.

"Mom, dad!" Ally called as she half ran down the stairs. Penny walked out from the kitchen into the hallway where the stairs were located.

"Is something wrong?" Penny asked, taking in her energy as something that has to do with fear.

"No, nothings wrong." Ally shook her head with a small encouraging smile. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm gonna go out and just explore I guess."

"Well okay," Penny smiled at Ally. Penny brushed her hand through Ally's hair comfortingly, she always savored moments like these. When Ally seemed to be happy and nothing was wrong, a normal teenager. "Have fun, but don't be out too long."

"Bye." Ally waved to her mom as she walked out the door.

**[_]**

Austin sat in the food court with his best friend Dez in the mall. Dez was going on and on about one of his new strange pets and Austin was trying to pay attention, he really was, but he just couldn't. His mind never strayed away from Ally, every encounter he had with her there would be something about the way she says something that is completely normal, but the way she says it seems like there is an extra meaning behind it.

Ally was so infuriatingly secretive! But that only made Austin want to know her more. Austin couldn't think anymore on the subject when his phone vibrated in his pocket. Austin took it out and Dez halted his talking looking at him curiously.

"It's a text from Trish." Austin explained. "And she can't come today because she's frantically looking for a friend that she...lost." Austin finished reading the text to Dez.

"I didn't know Trish had other friends." Dez said furrowing his brow in confusion.

"Don't let her hear you say that." Austin warned, but he still laughed at Dez's comment.

"Well if she's not coming then I'm leaving," Dez said with a relieved sigh. He pushed his chair back and stood up.

"Dez, do you have a thing for Trish?" Austin asked with a smirk.

"No." He looked at Austin weirdly. The thought of him liking Trish gave him a headache. She was so loud and demanding. "She scares me." Dez said quieting his voice. "And now that she is not coming I do not have to stay here and pretend I am fascinated by her new job that she got fired from for being a horrible employee." Dez smiled cheerily. "I can attend to Bob."

Austin watched as Dez left the food court with an unusual happy dance. Bob must have been some new pet Dez got, probably told Austin about him too but he wasn't listening.

"Well look at that," Austin was slouching his in his chair, scrolling through his phone when he felt someone's hand press down on his shoulder. Confused, Austin looked up to see who was leaning on him. But he wasn't gonna lie, he kinda liked the feeling. It was weird. Usually he hated it when people invaded his personal space like that. "I have never seen you alone before." He was met with Ally's amused smirk.

"And you're actually at the mall." Austin replied in the same mock surprised tone as her. "I'm surprised you know how to get here, but you probably had to stop and ask for directions."

Ally slipped her hand off his shoulder and sat in the empty seat that Dez had previously left. "Wh_aaa_t? I didn't have to ask for directions...that's, that's crazy." Ally said completely unconvincingly.

Austin laughed at her sad attempt to try and convince him that she actually knew how to get to the mall on her own. This made him wonder how she could have so many secrets, she didn't seem like the best liar, or the most subtle person. "But seriously I've never seen you outside of school beside that one time last weekend. I truly am surprised."

"And _I_ have never seen you alone before. You're always with at least one person." Ally replied, dodging his question. If he knew that she didn't leave her room because she was only doing school work he would undoubtedly label her a nerd.

"I think you might have just insulted yourself." Austin pointed out. "Unless you're really _not_ a person..."

Ally couldn't help the small laugh that accompanied her when she further explained what she was saying. "I mean before, when I_ wasn't_ sitting here."

Austin smiled when she laughed. He hadn't heard her actually laugh before or smile all that much. But he knew it was something he wanted to do again. He wanted to make her laugh as much as he could, it was like music to his ears. Just as beautiful as her music. "So what brings you to the mall, you don't seem like someone who just comes for fun."

"No, I do not." Ally agreed with a sarcastic smile. "I got asked out—"

"You're on a date?" he interjected sitting up in his chair.

_"Subtle." _he thought to himself as he awkwardly moved his chair to make it look like he had another reason for sitting up like he had gotten kicked in the shin.

"No." Ally answered, eying him questioningly. "I got asked out when I was out for a walk by some guy at school, I'm guessing, and then I kinda just got away as quickly as I could after I said no. I somehow found myself here—"

"Wait whoa hold up," Austin pulled his chair closer to the table as he interrupted her yet again. "You _accidentally_ found the mall? Now _that _takes some talent."

"Which I have plenty of." Ally smirked slyly.

"You're not that goody two shoes I thought you'd be." Austin commented.

"I know." Ally nodded happily. "And you didn't strike me as the person who would hide something like being an internet sensation." She added nonchalantly.

"Yeah— wait, what?" He snapped his head up, registering what he had just heard her say.

"I'm not the only one with a secret, now am I?"

"Yeah." Austin mumbled as he propped his head on his hand, frowning. He didn't know why it bothered him that much that Ally knew who he was now. Austin missed not being only known as Austin Moon, the famous guy, even by some of his friends. And Ally didn't know who he was when she moved into town and he honestly had no intentions of telling her or having her finding out so soon.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ally asked him hesitantly. If he'd heard correctly she almost sounded, hurt?

"You didn't know who I was, not as Austin Moon or _Austin Moon_ and I liked that." Austin admitted. "You didn't hate me because I was him and you didn't love me either. You didn't know what to think about me so you actually had to you know talk to me and stuff. I don't I miss actually making a real friend." Austin shrugged, his smile fading as he ended his small speech and he made sure to avert his gaze with Ally. "I should probably go," Austin quickly stood up. "I uh...got some stuff to do..." he lied. "You know, chores. Do you need any help getting home? Since you didn't find the mall on purpose."

"No." Ally shook her head, keeping her eyes locked on the ground. "I think I'm gonna catch up on some homework. I always have some in my bag." Ally said with a fake smile as she took her bag off her shoulder and plopped it on the table. She actually didn't have anything this time, she just didn't feel like walking with him at the moment. Things had gone from good to awkward very quickly.

"Okay, well I guess I'll see you in 2 weeks." Austin said as he got ready to leave. Ally suddenly remembered that he told her that he went away every year for the week of celebration in Miami. Ally still had no clue, what it was for.

Just thinking about what was going to happen made her sick to her stomach. Then all she could see was that poor man dying, horribly. Ally put her hand to her mouth, she felt that horrible feeling you get just before you throw up. Her skin was burning up and she started sweating a bit.

"Ally are you okay?" Austin asked concerned. Kneeling down beside her, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Just got a sudden sick feeling, no big deal." Ally said weakly.

"Come on," Austin lightly tugged her up, grabbing both her hands, he couldn't help but notice how hot her skin was. "I'm taking you home."

Every second Ally felt worse and worse. Maybe it wasn't thinking about what was going to happen next week that was making her sick.

"I can do it." Ally protested. "I'm fine."

Austin rolled his eyes. She just had to be the stubborn type. lightly he held his hand to her forehead. "No you're not, you're burning up."

Ally took back both her hands and grabbed her bag, slinging it back over her shoulder. "I am fine." She told him with a forced smile. Obviously it was a lie. Ally walked away from him, she needed to get out of his sight so she could just collapse on the grass and wait until somebody notices her so they can just call the cops and she won't have to walk.

"Fine," Austin mumbled as he walked after her. "There is no way you're walking home alone." Austin stated once he caught up to her. They were almost at the exit.

"Thanks for your input, maybe some oth—"

She didn't have time to finish her sentence when Austin picked her up bridal style, into his arms. Scared briefly that she was going to fall her hands instantly went around his neck holding herself to him. Austin looked down at her amused.

_"Piece of cake."_ He thought to himself triumphantly.

**[_]**

Halfway to her house Ally had fallen asleep, still holding onto Austin, her head resting on his chest while he carried her. Luckily Austin had remembered that Trish said she lived on 42 Glenn Ave. and he knew where that was. Once her turned the corner Ally's house came into view and he sighed relieved. It was a long walk from the mall, and he also had been carrying Ally the whole time. Not that he was complaining, he honestly didn't mind.

Austin reached their door and he tried to ring the doorbell without dropping or waking up Ally. Somehow he managed. Not long after, her mother Penny opened the door. She gasped when she saw Ally unconscious. "Goodness, what happened?"

"She started to feel sick when I saw her at the mall and then when she tried to walk home she almost fell so I carried her here and halfway she fell asleep." Austin said quickly so that it would maybe be less awkward.

"Oh my..." Penny looked down at her daughter. Ally didn't look at all upset or sick, whenever Ally was sick or hurt or felt any kind of emotion it would always show in her expression when she was sleeping. And Penny saw nothing but contentment. "Would you mind taking her up to her room please? And maybe staying there with her? I can't watch her and—"

"No, it's okay." Austin interjected.

Penny smiled thankfully and told him where Ally's room was. Austin went up the stairs and to her room as quickly as he could without waking her. Once in her room he gently set her down on her bed, unwrapping her arms from around his neck. Instantly she curled herself up into a ball, most likely cold. Austin smiled amused as he pulled a blanket, that was at the foot of her bed, over her. Austin lingered his hand by her face as her completely covered her, so she wouldn't get cold. Looking away to make sure her feet were still covered he pulled his hand away, but he felt Ally grab it before he could. Austin looked back just in time to see her eyes close again and a few locks of hair fall into her face.

Austin bit back that smile that tried to force it's way onto his face. She had knowingly grabbed his hand. That was all Austin could think about as he moved the hair out of her face and kneeled down beside her on the floor.

* * *

**_So you got some more auslly in this chapter, a lot more. Did you love it? Hate it? Please tell me what you thought, I'd be very grateful! And if you'd mind, maybe tell me what you likes most?  
_**

_Thank you for taking the time to read this, I hope it wasn't a waste of time!_


	5. Blood Red

**I hope you like this chapter just as much as the other ones. And if you guys want the next chapter up quickly and have it have loads of auslly then review and tell me what you thought of chapter 5!  
**

**ItsYaGirlTerTer **— _I think he likes Ally, but it's Ally that we have to worry about. Who knows what will happen when Austin finds out Ally's secret. . . and how he finds it out. . . ;) and that my friend should be found out in future chapters  
_

* * *

Ally woke up with a wet cloth on her forehead and one of her blankets covering her. Confused Ally sat up taking the cloth off her head in the process. When she was fully up, she saw Austin watching her expectantly. She didn't remember that much of what had happened other than her leaving the mall feeling very, very light headed. "Oh god, please tell me I didn't faint." Ally sighed, closing her eyes tightly not wanting to hear Austin say yes.

"No you didn't faint." Austin assured her.

Ally swung her feet over the side of her bed as she pushed the blanket off of her. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Ally had no idea what to say. Everything that happened earlier was a bit of a blur to her, but she gathered that Austin had helped her in some way.

"Do you remember anything?" Austin asked watching her sitting there seemingly confused.

"No, not really." Ally shook her head with a half apologetic smile. "When I get sick I tend to have some memory loss." Ally explained. "It's...weird." _And has to do with this even more weird curse that enables me to see people die before they do and nobody can believe me. _She finished silently. It was true. When she was sick Ally would forget the most recent death she's seen. At times it varied in what she forgot, but she can never forget who.

"Well what _do_ you remember?" Austin wondered. He was trying to come off like he was just curious, but Ally could tell he was wondering if she remembered that he was a famous singer.

"Why does it bother you so much that I know you sing and you're famous for it?" Ally asked suddenly. It was definitely frustrating her to end. She had no idea why Austin seemed so upset about her knowing what most of the whole entire world knows. "I'm not going to treat you any different. Me, of all people, shouldn't treat you differently."

"Because at one point or another you're going to let a stupid joke about it slip." Austin said irritably. He'd gone through this same situation before. Austin was so upset by the fact that Ally now knew who he really was, he didn't even bother to ask her what she had meant when she said she out of all people shouldn't treat him differently. Not that she's tell him. "You never know what's gonna happen in the future."

_No, but I know who won't be there._ "You're right." Ally agreed. "I have no idea what's going to happen tomorrow, what I'm going to do or say but I know that knowing you're a famous person doesn't change my perspective of you. It just confirms what I already know. You have talent. Other than playing some high school sport."

Austin stayed silent. He knew he was overreacting to this whole thing, but he just couldn't help it. For the first time in a long time somebody didn't know who _Austin Moon_ was. So they didn't already have an opinion of him set in their mind based on his celebrity self.

Wanting to be done with this subject for good now Ally said, "Thank you. You didn't have to help me in any way because I was being stubborn."

Austin nodded his head vigorously in agreement. "You're very hardheaded." He stated. "But I kinda like it."

Ally looked at him skeptically. Questioning him was the only way she could disguise the blush that she was holding back. "Really? Usually people hate that about me, they say I'm too guarded and I'm not saying I'm not but it's not completely my fault."

Austin shrugged. "You're too innocent to hate."

**[_]**

It was Sunday, the day before Monday. The day before next week. The day before the week something bad was going to happen. School was cancelled all next week too, they really took this celebration thing serious. And Ally still had no idea what it was for.

Having nothing to do she signed up to help out with Trish. It was noon time when Ally was walking out of her house and down to central park where she would be helping along with everybody else. She doubted Trish would actually show up on time. She knew Austin wouldn't be there, he was supposed to be going out of town for the week with his parents, and as for Dez she just didn't know.

As Ally neared the park all she could see was people, people, and more people. There didn't seem to be any space at all. It was covered in colorful balloons, decorations, food, everything. It wasn't something Ally saw everyday or any day for that matter. She got even closer and the first thing she saw was a particular blonde standing under one of the many tents. From where she was she could see he was somewhat covered in paint, mostly on his shirt but there was some on his face and in his hair. Ally was surprised he let anyone near his hair. But she was more surprised that he was there.

Ally ran down the small hill to the park and quickly found herself standing behind Austin as he laughed at something another girl standing across from him said. Ally had planned on saying hi or something, but just when she was about to something stopped her. So instead she slipped by him muttering a small "Excuse me." Ally just needed to find Trish as soon as she could so she wouldn't be alone. Or anyone she knew for that matter, someone who wasn't Austin that is.

"Ally," Austin called her name when he saw her just before she slipped away.

"Hi." Ally said, slowly turning back around to face him.

Austin eyed her strangely. He hadn't heard her sound so harsh before. Before he could question it though Elliot Christian seemed to just appear out of nowhere beside Ally. "Hey I'm Elliot, you must be Ally." He sent Ally a charming smile and held out his hand. Ally was taken aback by his actually polite greeting, compared to other guys. You could say Ally seemed charmed by him whereas Austin was bored. He'd known Elliot long enough to know everyone of his tricks he used on girls he liked.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Ally wondered. She gently accepted his hand and an impressed smile.

"We have chemistry together."

Ally looked at him skeptically, she hadn't had a chemistry class yet. She still had to take a placement test for science. "I don't have chemistry class yet."

"I wasn't talking about school." Elliot winked.

Ally blushed furiously. She should be used to guys always using pick up lines on her by now, but when Elliot did it for some reason it had a different affect on her. Ally thought it was because he wasn't being completely blunt about it, he actually said hi and introduced himself. But Ally could have had another reason.

"Hey Austin," Cassidy, Austin's friend who he had been talking to before, purposely took his attention away from Ally and Elliot. She could just sense that Austin didn't like watching that scene unfold. "you owe me a slushie."

Austin looked at her confused for a moment before he remembered the bet they had made. "You'll get it when you get this paint out of my hair." Austin told her grabbing a strand of his newly painted hair.

"You should keep it there for a bit." Cassidy suggested. "I think you look cute."

"You _always_ say that." Austin pointed out.

"Because you _always_ look cute." Cassidy said mocking his tone.

"What flavor slushie do you want?" Austin asked her getting back on the subject.

"Watermelon please." Cassidy told him with a thankful and triumphant smile. Austin nodded and silently repeated it so he would remember it. When Austin passed her to go to the slushie Cassidy gave him a quick side hug in thanks. Cassidy could tell Austin was in complete jealous mode when Elliot had gotten there so being the amazing friend she is, Cassidy put on a little bit of a show.

Once Austin was out of earshot and Cassidy wasn't paying attention Ally dragged Elliot away gripping onto his shirt angrily. What had just happened was something she'd seen happen so many times, in person and in movies. "Dose he hate you?" Ally asked instantly. "Austin, does he hate you?"

"Yeah, I don't know what I di—"

"And you hate him just as much, don't you." Ally knew she didn't have to ask, it was plain as day, but she learned not to assume things about other people without knowing what you need to know.

"Maybe."

Ally scoffed. Briefly she looked away taking a quick deep breath to calm down. "_Don't use me_ to get to him!" Ally said curtly before storming off.

At first she was just walking, until she saw Trish then Ally began to walk more faster through the crowd of people, then she saw Austin and Ally was full on running wiping the tears out of her eyes as she ran. She just kept running and running and running, finally coming to an abrupt halt at a large tree far away from everyone else. Still crying and taking quick sharp breaths Ally slid down the trunk of the tree. It was all too crazy for her. Everything was. And Ally was definitely someone who cracked under pressure.

Slowing down her breathing and stopping her tears Ally reached inside her messenger bag pulling out her songbook and a pencil.

_Do you ever just get that feeling when you're out somewhere and then something just happens that makes you feel any kind of emotion and you just say to yourself or think to yourself "I want to go home."? I have that feeling right now. I want go home. But I don't know where that is. If I go to that house on 42 Glenn Ave. . . what is there in that house that makes me feel sane, safe, make me feel that everything will be okay? _

Ally slowly closed her book, biting down on her lip staring blankly ahead trying to make sense of everything. But before she knew it everything around her changed. It was happening again and she could feel herself go limp.

_A fairly large man was walking through the park early in the morning, going in fast forward, but suddenly the scene slowed down and the man stopped walking. Cautiously he looked around him, like someone else was there as well. When clearly he was there alone. It all happened in the blink of an eye, the man was grabbed from behind by a stranger that had suddenly just appeared out of thin air. A knife was being held to his neck tightly. _

Ally was brought back to reality by something warm and somewhat thick dripping on her head. The more it landed on her the more times Ally flinched. Unsure of what it was she reached her hand up to the top of her head touching the liquid that was dripping down at her. As she brought her hand down to examine it she moved her position, ready to see where it was coming from, until she saw what _it_ was. A deep red substance was now covering her hand and slowly sliding down her head to her face.

**[_]**

Again Ally found herself running through the crowd of people, for some she was too fast for them to get a glimpse of her, but others saw her briefly enough to notice blood was splattered on her. However Ally ignored them all and she just kept running and running. She was on the verge of having a panic attack, something that hadn't happened since she was 8 or 9. Ally just needed to find somebody she knew, and luckily that didn't take too long.

Picking up her pace Ally ran straight to where Austin was leaning against an empty table, folding his arms over his chest.

"You need to help me!" Ally nearly shrieked when she got to him, gripping onto his arm tightly.

"What happened?" He asked bewildered as he looked at her, seeing the blood. "Why are you covered in blood?"

"It's not mine!" She cried. "Someone. . .their neck was cut. . ." Ally tried to tell him what had happened but she couldn't piece together words. Never mind the fact that she was freaking out.

"Ally calm down," Austin said slowly, being as gentle as he possibly could. "What happened?"

"He was murdered." She finally was able to say, in turn leaving Austin speechless.

* * *

**_I don't know what I think about this chapter, but I hope you like it. Please, please, please tell me what you think, if you love it, like it, hate it, what? It would be a huge help!  
_**

_Thank you for taking the time to read this, I hope it wasn't a waste of time!_


	6. I'm Trying

**I was sick all week and I still am a bit sick so that's why I didn't update! But I hope you like the chapter and it doesn't totally suck for making you wait so long.  
**

**auslly4ever **— _sick in bed.  
_

**ItsYaGirlTerTer **— _She was sitting under the tree the guy was suspended/hidden in and his throat was cut so the blood dripped onto her._

* * *

"Ms. Dawson we're gonna need to know everything that happened." A middle aged police officer told Ally while he lightly grabbed her arm bringing her away from Austin. "Starting from when you first got to the park, till now."

Ally nodded understandingly. "Um it was around noon when I started to walk here alone, I was going to meet up with my friend Trish, to help. But when I was at the top of the hill I saw Austin so I just ran over to him so I wouldn't be alone and this other guy Elliot, I think his name was, came over—"

"Did any of these people have anything to do with why you ran to that tree?"

"Yeah. . ." Ally nodded. "Elliot used a stupid pick up line on me just because him and Austin have this stupid rivalry so I got upset and I just stormed off. When I got to the tree I didn't see anything but after I had zoned out a little from writing in my book something was dripping on my head, I looked up and I saw him hanging there — that's everything. Can I go now?"

The cop nodded and let her walk away neither of them saying another word. She wasn't in anyway a suspect and she had told everything she knew so Ally has done her part. Staring blankly ahead Ally made her way through the crowd. By this point she wanted to just shrivel up and disappear.

"Come on," Austin came up to Ally and put his arm around her shoulders steering her away in a different direction, towards the bathrooms so he could get all the blood off her. Maybe then people would stop staring like their life depended on it.

"I can do it by myself." Ally told him quietly, trying not to come off rude. "But could you please tell Trish to call my parents?" Austin nodded silently. And once Ally had walked into the bathroom he turned around to go find Trish.

The door closed behind Ally and she rushed to the sinks turning on the hot water. Not even bothering to take time and get soap she began to furiously wash away the dried blood on her hands arms and face. Ally wasn't just washing away the blood, but physically letting out all her confusion and fear. It wasn't strange for someone's death to change, it had happened a few times before, but not like that. Never before has Ally seen someone get murdered, the same someone who was supposed to die by electrocution.

As soon as her hands were blood free along with her arms and face she quickly shut the water off, watching as the red tinted water disappeared down the drain. Ally took a long awaited breath, slowly lifting her head up from looking into the sink. Ally's mind was buzzing with questions and confusion but somehow she seemed to be so empty of thought and well, everything really.

Ally dried her hands briefly before she walked toward the door of the bathroom. She didn't want to go back out there and have more people look at her and come up with their own scenarios and theories of what happened. It's what they do best, they judge people and tell lies.

When Ally walked outside she saw both Trish and Austin waiting for her. From the look on Trish's face she knew there wasn't going to be any good news coming her way.

"Are you alright?" Trish asked as she walked up to Ally, lightly putting her hand on her shoulder.

"No." Ally had planned on just saying she was fine, like she always did, but it seemed pointless to lie. How could anyone be fine after they had just experienced something like that. Even Ally, who on a daily basis sees death. "Yes." Ally changed her mind. Sure she was shaken up a bit, but that's all. She was too used to seeing people die, complete strangers. Even in her head it all sounded so morbid, Ally could only imagine how it would sound when said aloud. "I don't know." Ally sighed dejectedly. She walked past Austin and Trish fumbling with her hands. "I'm fine, but I'm not." Ally was trying her best to think of ways to tell them what she meant, but she was failing miserably. "Does that make sense?" She asked turning back around to look at them.

"Maybe. . ." Austin said slowly, still contemplating what she was saying.

Ally sighed dropping her hands to her sides. "I'm. . ." Ally started but quickly shut her mouth again, still at loss for words. "I'm scared and freaked out but I'm not paranoid or hysterical. . .just confused." Ally finished. That's when it all made sense to her. That's all it was, she was just confused. "Yeah," She nodded more confidently. "I'm more confused than anything."

"So am I." Trish said, looking at Ally puzzled.

"Me too." Austin agreed. "What is there to be confused about."

"He wasn't supposed to die like that, it was a completely different way but then before I _found_ him I saw—"

"Ally!" Trish cut her off sharply. "You talk too much." Trish said through gritted teeth, using a fake smile.

Ally's eyes widened when she realized everything she had just said, and would have said if Trish hadn't have interrupted her. Ally had almost so stupidly gave away her secret, the very one that she'd made a huge deal out of keeping from Austin. Instinctively her hand went to her mouth, covering it.

"What do you mean he wasn't supposed to die like that? And you saw it anoth—"

Ally was still in shock from what she had almost done. Slowly she dropped her hand from her mouth. "I'm sorry. . ." She said quietly. Sounding like she was on the verge of tears, and she might as well be. "I have to go."

"What's going on?" Austin asked Trish as Ally ran away from both of them. "Is this about this huge secret she has? What even is it?"

"It's not my secret to tell." Trish said quietly giving him an apologetic smile.

"You know?"

"Trust me when I say this Austin," Trish lightly put her hand on his arm. "you don't wanna know this secret. I wish I didn't know it. It's scary, terrifying actually."

**[_]**

Ally lay sprawled out on her bed with her pillow covering her face. She hadn't moved from that position for a good hour. Trish was sitting at the edge of her bed, trying to get her to move, or show any sign of life. "Ally what are you going to do about Austin?"

That got a reaction.

"I'm going back to my original plan." Ally said confidently. Briefly taking the pillow off her face.

"And that would be. . ." Trish trailed off, waiting for her to answer.

"Avoiding him at any means possible."

Trish scoffed. "You can say it a hundred times, in a different language each time, but we both know that is so not gonna happen. You like him and you know it."

"Well of course I like him." Ally sighed. "But if he finds out I can see people dying before it happens, I'm pretty sure he's gonna think I'm crazy just like everyone else."

"Austin's different." Trish replied. "He's not gonna judge you over something you clearly have no control over."

"Trish, my own parents didn't even believe me." Ally said wryly. "Wherever I go death follows, I mean it's crazy how nobody dies as frequently as they do when I'm around. . .it'd be so much more easier if I could just see my own death already and be done with this."

"He likes you, you like him, for gods sake just kiss and date already." Trish sighed. "Who cares if you just met or that you can see people dying."

"And how much more bad did that sound out loud?"

"A lot."

"What do you think I should do?" Ally sat up, moving the pillow from in front of her face to holding it in her lap.

"I think you should talk to him. You know explain to him why you can't tell him about this thing you're keeping from him and that maybe one day you might be able to actually tell him." Trish suggested tentatively. She knew it was a risky thing to suggest she do, but it was better than nothing. . .hopefully.

Ally kept her eyes on the pillow in her lap, tracing lazy patterns on the cover of it. For once she was actually wondering if she should actually tell someone about her, for lack of a better word, curse. But then again when it comes down to it, nobody can believe her. Trish only believes her because. . .actually Ally didn't know why Trish believed her. However her parents had to because it had put them in a compromising situation at one point in time. "Fine. I'll talk to him." Ally sighed as she stood up and walked over to her door where her messenger bag was hanging on a hook.

"Do you ever go anywhere without that thing?" Trish asked curiously. It was something she'd never asked before, Trish hadn't really noticed it before now. Partly because she never did get to see Ally all that much.

"Yes." Ally pulled open her bedroom door but quickly closed it, a thought entering her mind. "Wait, Austin should be gone now. I mean he told me every time this celebration week thing comes up he and his parents always leave town."

"Usually." Trish nodded. "But thanks to what happened yesterday everything got called off, so Austin's staying. His parents hate it here when it's celebrating the fact that we win the championship for like every sport we play."

"You're serious? That's what a whole week of celebration is for? That is so stupid." Ally said.

"Right?" Trish agreed. "But hey a week off school, I'm not complaining. Now stop stalling and go find Austin."

**[_]**

Do you know that feeling you get just before you're about to talk to a family member, or friend about something after you lied to them and they know it or you've gotten yelled at in front of them. You feel anxious, nervous, possibly ashamed. Vulnerable. That was how Ally felt as she slowly approached a half vacant bench in the park.

"Austin." She said his name almost as if it were a fragile piece of glass seconds away from shattering.

Austin turned around slightly to see who was calling his name, he already knew who it was but instincts made him look over his shoulder just to be sure. It was Ally. Austin turned back around, not saying a word. It was clear as day that he was mad. Why shouldn't he be? It sucks to feel like the only one that doesn't know something that all of the people around you know. It was incredibly frustrating.

"I expected that much." Ally said considerably. Hesitantly she sat down beside him on the bench. Ally was slightly annoyed with herself during this whole process. She was being a big baby about it all, making sure to be extra careful with her words and actions. It'd be much simpler to just say things the way they need to be said and deal with the matter head on but then again that could also cause more of a problem then there already is. "I know how aggravated you must be. Trish knows my secret and she knew me for years and never told you. Then everything that happened yesterday. . .I'm really sorry. I know you would ask me why I won't tell you, if you were talking to me, and trust me I want to tell you but if I did, what you're feeling now will be intensified, add in some confusion, anger, and. . .you'll be scared."

Austin still didn't say anything. Seemed like he was intent on ignoring her. But Ally did see him roll his eyes, and just barely could make out an annoyed grunt. Figures he wouldn't believe her at all.

"Why do you have to be so difficult!" Ally said on impulse. After she had said it she instantly wished she had kept it to herself. Now the gentle approach was out the window.

"_I'm_ difficult?" Austin scoffed. "Have you met you?"

"Not exactly." Ally said quickly. "I didn't mean to say that out loud." Ally closed her eyes with a silent sigh. "That didn't sound much better."

"Either way you were thinking it."

"Well clearly _you_ were thinking I was." Ally replied. Austin was about to say something but Ally cut him off. "Okay clearly this isn't going to end if we keep going back and forth. You think I'm difficult, I think you're difficult. I didn't come looking for you just to argue with you."

"Well you're not doing a very good job." Austin muttered.

"At least I'm trying!" Ally exclaimed. "For the last time I am sorry that I haven't told you my secret. Honestly I do want to tell you but I know that if I do your opinion of me is going to change and you're going to avoid me and possibly hate me or think I'm insane." Ally said. "I don't want you to hate me." Ally finished in a more softer tone.

"Why are you so sure I'm going to hate you?" Austin asked finally turning to look at her.

"Because my own parents didn't even believe me at first." Ally replied. "Look I'll make you a deal. If you can prove to me that I can completely 1000% trust you and I can find a way to tell you without seeming completely insane, then I will tell you."

"Fine." Austin agreed.

Ally face instantly lit up a smile spreading across her face in a matter of seconds. "Yay!" Ally exclaimed happily as she threw her arms around his neck hugging him for the first time. Austin was completely surprised, he would never have expected her to be ever hug him since she's always just shaking peoples hands. "Sorry." Ally said sheepishly as she slowly pulled back, a faint blush visible on her cheeks. Even though as she pulled away she still kept her arms around him, loosely, but still around him. "But you should be considered lucky, I have never hugged anyone that wasn't my parents." Ally told him seriously.

"Not even Trish?" Austin asked eying her suspiciously.

"I'm not a hugger." Ally explained. "So you don't hate me anymore?" Ally asked slightly squinting her eyes, partly afraid of his answer.

"I never hated you." Austin told her with a light laugh. On the outside Austin was trying to act like the current position they were in was something he didn't notice, but in his mind whirring with questions he couldn't help but inwardly smile.

"Could've fooled me." Ally said in an undertone.

"I'm a performer, it's kinda what I do." Austin said with a smug smile.

"That's not a very comforting thing to know if I have to be able to trust you." Ally interjected.

"But I'm terrible at it." Austin stuttered his voice rising a few octaves.

"I can see that." Ally nodded. "Thank you then for not staying mad at me." Ally told him with a thankful smile before tightening her arms around him and giving him another hug.

"This must be a record." Austin said jokingly.

Ally rolled her eyes but still smiled. "Shut up." But still she didn't break the embrace.

* * *

**So? What'd ya think? Please tell me what you thought it would be a huge help! And I hope to have the next chapter up more sooner than this one :)_  
_**

_Thank you for taking the time to read this, I hope it wasn't a waste of time!_


	7. Research

**This chapter took me two hours to write because I finished right after chapter 6, I was in a writing mood I guess :) well I actually like this chapter and I hope you do too! Also thank you for the get well wishes :)  
**

**Guest [on chapter 6] **— _Austin is going to find out in the near future, and who knows what Dez is going to find out. For all we know he could have put the pieces together and figured it out himself. . .directors have an insight to things. . .as do writers._

* * *

There was a fairly loud tapping noise that awoke Ally at around two in the morning. Confused Ally quickly pushed her blankets off her and rushed to her window sleepiness still heavy within her. Not wanting to wake her parents she pulled aside the blinds to come face to face with none other than Austin Moon. Eyes widening in shock Ally unlocked her window and opened it as quickly as she could letting him inside.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed. "_How_ did you get here?" Ally looked outside her bedroom window as Austin ducked into her room, there was no way he could have climbed up with nothing to climb on.

"That doesn't matter." Austin shook his head walking closer to her.

Ally looked at him questioningly. "Austin—" She didn't get to finish whatever it was she was about to say or ask because in the blink of an eye Austin's lips were on hers. It took little to no time at all for Ally to respond to the kiss, too wound up in pleasure to care about morals and questions.

Austin pulled back slightly looking at her with shock and glee in his eyes. He hadn't expected her to react that quickly, not like that anyways. A small smile graced his features and he was just leaning in again.

**[_]**

Ally felt something lightly trace over the side of her face, stirring her from her dream. Ally wanted to know what it was but she also wanted to return to her dream, if she could. Clenching her eyes even more shut she snuggled into her blankets trying to return to her dream. Seconds later the feeling that had woken her up disappeared and it somewhat put Ally on edge. However she again ignored it and tried to regain sleep.

Realizing there was no way she was going to be able to go back to bed Ally groaned and sat up pushing her comforter off her as she did so. Rubbing her eyes until her vision was adjusted to the darkness Ally looked around the room to see what could have fallen on her. She saw nothing. But her eyes strayed to her open window, Ally specifically remembered closing it before she fell asleep. Jumping up from her bed she ran over to the window and looked outside. All there was was darkness, not even a moving shadow.

Sighing with a small laugh in spite of herself Ally leaned on the windowsill. Had she actually thought Austin had really been in her room and he was the presence she felt? She might have been dreaming a bit too much, that it leaked into reality. And while on that subject a small blush and giggle erupted in Ally as she remembered the dream she had only left moments ago.

Ally stood up from kneeling on her floor to close her window. Just as she started to push it down something caught her eye that was dangling on the side of her window. It was a piece of clothing. A plaid piece of clothing. Ally quickly grabbed it and examined it closely her eyes looking back and forth between the cloth and outside her window. Maybe somebody really had been in her room.

**[_]**

The next morning Ally practically ran into the school. She needed to find Austin, there was no way it would have been anyone else other than him in her room last night. It would be a very different greeting from whenever she's seen someone after not seeing them for a week due to there being no school and being busy unpacking.

"Austin!" Ally walked up to him when she finally spotted him talking to some redheaded girl. The girl was clearly smitten over Austin and Ally could just tell she was going to be put on her hate list seeing as she was about to drag him away. "Can I talk to you for a minute? _Alone_?"

"Alone?" Austin asked nervously, sensing her anger. "I mean I don't think—"

Ally rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm dragging him away. Austin could have easily resisted her but there wasn't any point in doing so, she was going to get him alone at some point, might as well just get it over with.

"What did I do?" Austin asked as Ally dragged him into a corner where nobody was around. "I don't think we're both gonna fit in there so I'm just gonna go." Austin said changing his mind about getting it over with. It could wait.

"I don't think so." Ally said grabbing him by his backpack and pulling him into the corner. "How did you get into my room last night?"

"What?" Austin asked looking at her strangely. "I wasn't in your room."

"Then why was a piece of your shirt in my window like it was ripped off?" Ally asked skeptically. Taking out the piece of cloth she had found the night before.

"Ally that's not mine." Austin told her truthfully.

"Someone was in my room last night while I was sleeping. They woke me up from dreaming about—" Ally stopped in mid sentence. "They woke me up from a dream."

Austin eyed her quizzically. "What was your dream about?" He asked with a smirk completely ignoring everything else she had just said.

"When I want you to know I'll tell you." Ally said, pointedly avoiding his gaze. "I have to go meet Trish, she wanted me to meet her in the library before class." Ally tried to side step past Austin but he mimicked her movement. Maybe she should have just let him leave earlier.

"Trish in a library?" Austin asked skeptically.

"I'm not lying!" Ally laughed incredulously. "I may be trying to get out of this situation but I wouldn't lie to do that. Trish really is waiting for me, she told me she has something to show me."

"Why didn't you just go to the library in the first place instead of hunting me down like I had copied off your test." Austin asked.

"Somebody was in my bedroom last night and when I was closing my window a ripped piece of clothing was caught on it, and—"

"You thought of me." Austin finished for her.

"Well yeah. . ." Ally trailed off when she saw a girl leaning against a locker with a magazine in her hands. "How many magazines are you in?" Ally asked Austin randomly, but she did have a reason behind it.

"A lot?" Austin answered uncertainly. Slowly Austin followed Ally's gaze until he found what she was staring at. His eyes widened when they landed on the magazine cover. "Hey, Kelly," Austin smiled as he walked over to the girl leaning on the lockers reading the magazine. Kelly looked up from reading and smiled goofily at Austin. This only annoyed Ally, it was like everyone in the school was in love with him. But then again even she had a little crush on him so who was she to judge?

"Hey Austin." Kelly waved to him, closing the magazine and holding at her side. They began to strike up a conversation, much to Ally's annoyance. Sighing in frustration Ally rolled her eyes and leaned against the wall waiting for Austin to hurry up with whatever it was he was trying to do.

Minutes past and Austin was still talking to Kelly, very flirtatiously if you might add. Seeing as class was going to begin in just a few minutes and Ally still needed to meet Trish she pushed off the wall and walked over to them. Ignoring Austin she turned to Kelly with the sweetest smile she could muster considering how aggravated she was. "Hey, would you mind if I had that magazine?" Ally asked pointing to the one she was holding at her side. "My best friend is Trish—"

"Say no more." Kelly laughed lightly, handing her the magazine. "I used to be friends with Trish, so I know what you mean."

"Thanks, you're a life saver!" Ally exaggerated.

"No problem, and if she's waiting for you now I suggest you go, she isn't the most patient person in the world."

"Oh don't I know it." Ally muttered in agreement. "But thanks again." Ally said waving over her shoulder as she walked off.

While walking toward the library Ally took the time to look at the magazine. Obviously it was normal for Austin to be on the cover, he was famous and all, but Ally? No way. And that's exactly what she saw, her and Austin together on the cover. Ally flipped it open and conveniently to the right page. Two full pages just about her and Austin supposedly dating. They'd somehow even gotten pictures of them together from last week at the park and from when Ally had first moved to Miami.

Ally shoved the magazine into her messenger bag just before she entered the library. This was something Ally didn't need Trish to bug her about and for all she knew that was what Trish wanted to meet her for.

"What took you so long?" Trish hissed the second Ally walked into the library.

"I had to talk to Austin about something but he wouldn't let me leave then he started to flirt with some girl named Kelly and I got away." Ally explained shortly. "Now what did you want to talk to me about."

"Well first of all you might not want to go off walking alone anymore or be alone at all." Trish said, becoming serious. "I did some research on people who see death before it happens and most of them are legends you know or at least that's what they're dismissing them as. Each legend is different but the ending is always the same."

"What ending Trish?" Ally asked with a slight tremble in her words. Ally wasn't exactly sure she wanted to know what the ending was. From the way things were going there didn't seem to be a bright light at the end of this tunnel.

*****"This is where things get confusing because Greek Mythology starts to intertwine with Egyptology. You are like some reincarnation of Cassandra from Greek mythology." Trish whispered as her and Ally walked over to one of the empty tables and sat down. "Except she could hear the future, not see it. She ended up seeing her own death but since there is a difference in how you see deaths your ending is a bit different. You can see everybody's death before it happens, but not yours. Someone else does though, someone else who has the "gift of sight" but again it's not like yours. This person can see it but not themselves unless it's your death because they're your protector I guess. They see it through the people who can see. If this person was touching you, in any way, even by simply your hair brushing them while you were having a vision they'd be able to see it too."

Ally was hanging onto every word. Drinking in all the information that Trish had just told her. All her life of knowing about having this curse she never once thought to research it. To be completely honest, Ally was scared of what she would find. "How do you know who this person is?"

"You don't." Trish said simply. "Not until they see what you see."

"And there's no shortcut to this?"

Trish shook her head briefly. _*****_"But that's not it." She added tentatively. "Just like you are similar to a reincarnation of Cassandra from The Legend Of Cassandra there are people who are similar to the reincarnation of the Army Of Anubis. The Egyptian god. As you know Anubis is the god of the dead and well long story short this army will "destroy" those who disturb the balance of life and death. Like foreseeing death and preventing it, or changing it. Since it's modern times these armies would only consist of up to five people but Ally whoever these people are they're after you and they might already be here."

Ally slumped against the chair she was sitting in. Everything that Trish had just said to her seemed so surreal and Ally wanted no part of it, to just ignore it completely and hope that things will just stay normal, or as normal as you can get with her. "So for all I know I can step outside this school and be killed. And nothing can stop it but this person who is supposedly my protector?"

"Avoid being alone." Trish said reaching her hand across the table placing it gently over Ally's.

"Trish can I have a vision right now and you can see it?" Ally asked pathetically.

"No." Trish said shaking her head sadly.

Ally looked away from Trish as tears formed in her eyes. Trish noticed this and quickly moved from her seat across from Ally to right beside her, but Ally just turned the other way. She hated it when people saw her cry, it showed weakness and right now that was the last thing she needed. Moments later the door to the library opened and in walked Austin.

Ally couldn't believe his timing for things. Not wanting him to see her cry either, she turned her face straight ahead hiding her face with her hair.

"What happened?" Austin asked. His first initial thought was that it was his fault Ally was crying.

"It's not because of you." Ally assured him, sensing the nervousness in his voice. Making sure to still keep her face hidden she brought her hand to her face and briefly wiped her eyes free of tears, only until new ones slid down slowly.

"Ally," Trish whispered looking at her concerned. "it's all going to be fine. I promise."

"You can't promise stuff like this." Ally stated wryly. "I'm as good as dead and you know it."

"Austin can help." Trish added hopefully. "With him around it's a guarantee nobody will even try hurting you."

"Hurt you?" Austin echoed Trish's words as he kneeled down beside Ally.

"See." Trish pointed out. "He's got that protective instinct kinda thing."

"But he doesn't have the "I know what's going on" thing."

"Then tell me." Austin pleaded quietly, being as gentle as he could. Austin could tell that one wrong move and she was going to explode.

Silently Ally shook her head, biting down on her lower lip. "It's different than anything you could ever imagine, _I'm_ different. And not in a good way."

"I don't care that you're different!" Austin said a bit more harsh and stern than before. He was trying his best to stay gentle and clam as not to set her off, but it was proving to be difficult.

"You don't know what you're saying. . ." Ally remembered clearly the promise she had made to him, but both ends of this deal hadn't been fulfilled, Austin's though was very close to being done whereas Ally was far off.

"What if I do?"

Ally snapped her head in his direction. That was the last thing she would have expected him to say, if she had even expected him to say it at all. Knowing Austin is should have been the first, but Ally was genuinely caught off guard by his answer in the form of a question. It actually made Ally wonder and reconsider. Maybe she was just overreacting about everything. "I — I don't know."

Inhaling sharply Ally pushed back in her chair and hastily stood up. Looking from both Austin to Trish she let out a short sigh before leaving the library as quickly as she could manage without running. Ally just needed to get away from all the questions and the confusions and the fear. Focus on something positive for a change, perhaps her music. It would keep her preoccupied after school, as for during school. . .what better way to spend it than divulging into her studies? Anything seemed better than her reality that was more of a fantasy than anything, but sadly she didn't have any castles, unicorns, rainbows, magic, or happiness. Just skies of grey in an always sunny place and a group of people ready to kill her, while the only one who can keep her from dying is one huge question mark, or twenty.

* * *

**_* _**_—** Most of that was made up, it was fiction intertwining with facts; I hope you liked that chapter! Please review and tell me what you thought, it really helps a bunch!**_

_Thank you for taking the time to read this, I hope it wasn't a waste of time!_


	8. They're Here

**Chapter 8 is here! I hope you like it! Thank you for all the reviews! They are all awesome! Just like everyone of you!  
**

**Guest / Sam **— _Was this a quick enough update? I hope it was! I also hope you like this chapter!  
_

**Jackie is Grey **— _I am so glad you liked that fiction/fact thing I did! I didn't know if it would make sense or if anyone would like it, but someone did so yay! :)_

* * *

Ally walked out of the school along with every other student who was ready for the day to be over. The rest of the day Ally hadn't talked to either Trish or Austin. She'd only seen them in class, and neither of them tried to talk to her. But they did spare a few glances at her here and there. They could tell Ally didn't want to talk to anyone so they just decided to go with it.

"Hey, Ally!" At the sound of her name, Ally looked over her shoulder to see who was calling her. It was Elliot. He was the last person she wanted to talk to. Ally just sped up her walking, praying he would get the message. However seeing as he now was blocking her way, he did not.

"Elliot can we please do this some other time, I just want to get home." Ally sighed looking up at him pleadingly.

"Yeah so does the whole entire school." Elliot replied. "Can we please just talk about last week?"

"You used a pickup line on me to get Austin mad, Austin got mad. It's over and done with." Ally said while shaking her head and doing everything she can to avoid looking at him. "There's nothing to talk about." Ally shrugged and looked at him apologetically, not feeling sorry at all. "Bye." Ally whispered as she walked past him.

Seconds later after walking away from Elliot, two more people were walking alongside her. Confused Ally looked back and forth from Trish and Austin. "Um hi?"

"So what are you doing?" Austin asked as they continued walking.

"Walking home." Ally answered still unsure of what was going on. The way he was talking seemed too scripted.

"We should hang out." Trish suggested. "All 3 of us. I told Dez to stay away from you, he's too reckless."

"No thanks." Ally declined quietly. "I think I'm just gonna stay home, alone, today."

"Oh come on, you can play a few songs for us at the cafe." Trish persisted.

Ally considered it. That did sound tempting. "Uh no thanks." Ally declined again. Just as much as Trish was intent on getting Ally to not be alone, was how much Ally was intent on _being_ alone. Before either of them could say anymore she picked up her pace again and walked out of the school grounds.

"We're gonna follow her aren't we?" Austin asked, looking to his side expecting to see Trish, but she wasn't there. She was already halfway across the parking lot.

Ally walked along the crowded sidewalk until she reached the corner where she waited patiently with everyone else as the cars kept zooming by. It was always like this whenever Ally walked home. The streets were crowded and it took her forever to get home.

Standing on the edge of the corner Ally was starting to get impatient. It seemed as though the traffic lights would never turn red, not the ones that she needed to turn red to get home. Ally then thought it would be easier to just call her parents and ask if they could come pick her up. She reached her hand into her bag searching for her phone when someone nudged her from behind, probably trying to get to the edge where she was. Ally didn't have much balance to begin with, right after got pushed just that small amount Ally tripped on the edge of the sidewalk and fell into the road.

Luckily there wasn't a car coming her way so Ally was able to get up. Though as she tried she realized her elbow was bleeding and it hurt to move it. Now she was kneeling in the road checking her elbow and still a car had yet to come. Suddenly remembering that she could potentially be hit by a car any second Ally began to stand up but the second she tried to stand up from kneeling a car came out of nowhere. There wasn't any time to react. Ally covered her head and face with her arms awaiting the crash that was bound to happen. . .but it never did. Slowly Ally uncovered her face and saw that the car had stopped centimeters from hitting her.

Ally looked up to see the driver staring at her intensely. The look in his eyes was terrifying, like he was furious he had stopped himself from hitting her. Most of his face was covered with the collar of his jacket and all that Ally could see was a bit of his wrists and his eyes.

Becoming oblivious to the screams and noises coming from everyone surrounding her Ally trailed her eyes down from the mans face to his wrist. The skin that was visible she saw a tattoo that was nearly impossible to miss. It was a head of a Jackal. The symbol for the Egyptian god Anubis.

Ally fell back on her hands as who she was looking at registered in her mind. Ally was looking directly at a member of the Army of Anubis. One of the very people who was supposedly trying to kill her. Well I guess now it was defiant. And she'd just got her warning.

"Ally!" It was Austin's voice that brought her back to reality. She snapped her head up to see him and Trish running toward her. As fast as she could, ignoring the pain in her elbow, she stood up and met them halfway practically running into Austin as he gripped her arms.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Trish asked worriedly.

"It's him, he's one of them." Ally said urgently. "The driver. He's one of them."

"One of who?" Trish asked confused.

"He has a Jackal tattoo on his wrist." Ally told her slowly, waiting for her to get what she was saying.

"Are you okay?" Austin turned Ally away from Trish. He couldn't care less about the driver at the moment, he just needed to know if she was okay.

Ally wanted to answer him but her voice wasn't working. Her mind was too busy making connections to make the effort to talk. If what Trish had said earlier was true, then there was no reason for them to give her a warning. It wasn't like there was a way out of this. . .well there was _one_ way. But that was their job to do.

"I'm fine." Ally finally said with a small stutter. "Just my elbow—"

"Ally, you need to leave Miami." Trish cut in. "You need to go into hiding—"

"No!" Ally immediately disagreed with Trish's plan.

"What is going on?" Austin asked looking between Ally and Trish.

"You still wanna know my secret?"

"Yeah, but I have a feeling it's more serious than I thought."

"Well..." Ally paused. "It is. I want to try and find a way that will make it seem less than what it is, but there just isn't any way I can possibly do that."

"Ally are you really thinking what I think you're thinking?" Trish asked stepping in front of Austin.

"It's the only plausible thing. . ." Ally whispered. "Clearly they're going to kill me no matter what, and they're going to do it when they have the chance. Well they had their chance. And they were centimeters away from taking it but what I thought might have been a stunt to make their presence known. . .if you'd seen his eyes when he was looking at me, you would know. He was furious he didn't hit me."

Trish opened her mouth to say something against it, but Ally was having none of it. She already knew the exact words that were going to come out of her mouth. Trish was skeptical because she knew that Ally likes Austin, so naturally the only reason why she thinks Ally believes Austin could be the "protector" she had mentioned is because of that. Since she likes him she _wants_ it to be him. "You can say all you want to make me change my mind but in the end you know I'm right about this. Anyways it's my decision whether or not I tell him and I want to."

**[_]**

Austin and Ally were walking together back to Ally's house. Trish had finally agreed with Ally about the whole situation. She had wanted so badly to be there when Ally told Austin but Trish's parents needed her home. Conveniently Ally's parents wouldn't be home. She had called them seeing if they could pick her up, explaining what had just happened but they were hours away, visiting a family friend, but they promised to be back soon.

"So how is it that you almost got hit by a car, but only your elbow got scratched?" Austin asked breaking the silence that had overtaken them.

"Oh." Ally laughed slightly as she angled her elbow to see it. "Yeah, I don't know. I kinda just landed on it I guess. But I only have me to blame. I got pushed into the road, there wasn't a car coming at first but I shouldn't have stayed there like an idiot." Ally shook her head clearly feeling embarrassed. It seemed like the only thing that could mask her fear and worry.

"Does it hurt?"

"A little." Ally shrugged. "I'll be fine though."

"Why the sudden change of mind?" Austin asked abruptly. "You seemed insistent on not telling me and now it seems that's all you want to do."

Ally stayed silent. She knew he would ask her sooner or later, she had just hoped it would be later so that she would have an answer to give him. "You see it wasn't that I didn't want to tell you. I mean after you hear what it is you'll understand why I don't want anyone to know, but. . .I keep hoping that maybe I'll wake up one day in my old room a few streets away from my house. I was born here, but I moved to California when I was four."

They came to a slow stop as they approached Ally's house. Ally looked over to him with a look that said, "I hope you're ready for this." before walking up the short walkway to her front door. Austin followed behind her. She walked over to her couch and plopped down on one side, Austin lightly sitting beside her. He was anxious to say the least and a tad bit scared.

"Well let's start from the beginning shall we."

* * *

**_Some of you must hate me so much for these stupid cliffhangers! And even though I've already started school I have a long weekend this weekend so more time to write!  
Anyways please tell me what you thought! You have no idea how much your words mean to me and help! Even the smallest reviews, it's a boost of confidence that makes me want to write the best chapter I can so I don't disappoint you. (I do that anyways but. . .if I know what you like about chapters I can make [possibly] better ones!  
_**

_Thank you for taking the time to read this, I hope it wasn't a waste of time!_


	9. You Came Back

**Chapter 9 already whaaat! This is crazy! Now that the awkward welcome introduction thing is over I hope you like this chapter!  
**

**Guest **— _I know it's so exciting! haha but now that we got her story we get to learn about what made her parents believe her. . .just not quite yet ;)  
_

**Jackie is Grey **— _haha sorry for having that cliffhanger but I couldn't resist! I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
_

**Trying2StayHopeful **— _well this chapter is longer! :)_

* * *

"I was 8." Ally started off. She was trying to be as calm and collected as she could but it was more than obvious how nervous she was. "It happened for the first time after there was this huge earth quake and I was nearly killed by a tree that had fallen at my friends house while I was sleeping over. A few nights later I had a nightmare. . .or that's what I thought it was. I saw a tree fall on someone's house, and it caused a fire to spread throughout the house, it was a family of four and they all died." Ally said quietly looking off to the side a sad and pained expression taking over her face. "I was so sure it had to be a dream but something about it just felt so real, so the next morning I told my parents. They said it was just because of what had happened to me during the earth quake and that I was just paranoid. I believed them. But the feeling didn't go away."

"Was it a dream?" Austin asked.

"Two days later, I was in the kitchen with my parents before school, they were watching the news and the reporter said there was an accident the night before. A fire. I couldn't help but feel anxious thinking that maybe what I thought was right. They showed a video of the house and it was the same one from my dream. . .I saw a family die in a dream and it came true. But whenever I tell somebody that someone is going to die and I can prevent it, they never believe me. They _can't_ believe me. My own parents didn't believe me, until it saved their lives."

"You think you can see someone's death before it happens?"

"I know you don't believe me." Ally sighed. Had she really thought he would believe her? No one else had. "But it's true. The fate of their life lies in my hands."

"Ally that's crazy." Austin said truthfully. He wanted to believe her because he wanted her to trust him, but there was a feeling that made him feel like he_ couldn't, _like he_ shouldn't_. "But I believe you."

Ally raised her head slowly. Not sure if she had heard him right. "You. . .you believe me?"

Austin nodded slowly. It was crazy, the last thing he should be doing was believing everything she had just told him. And even though he did have a strong feeling not to he couldn't bring himself to think she was lying. There wasn't any reason for her to lie. "Yeah, I do."

"Please don't lie to me." Ally said her voice barely above a whisper. She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs wanting to hide herself. "I know you're probably thinking about how much of a crazy freak I am. That's what _everyone_ thought. I tried to tell them, I tried to save them. . .but they never believed me. They _couldn't_. After it happens everyone turns on me and I have to move again and again and again."

"Why do you always think I'm like everyone else and that I'm going to hate you?" It happened every time. Ally cast Austin aside like he was going to shun her like everyone else did. Still does. He just wants her to get it, that he's not going to be like any of those people.

"What am I supposed to think?" Ally jumped off the couch and pushed the hair out of her face. "I can't afford to think like that. And in the end I'm the only one that gets hurt! Everyone else can just act like nothing happened and move on and leave like it was nothing. But me, it follows me everywhere I go—"

"How long is it going to take you to get it?" Austin exclaimed aggravatingly. He stood up from the couch and walked over to her. "You've told me everything, you've tried to push me away, you've lied to me, and I'm still here."

Everything he was saying made Ally want to cry, whether out of happiness or guilt, she didn't know. Ally turned her head to the side, not wanting him to see her eye's starting to water. As she did so she caught her reflection in a nearby mirror. Her eyes weren't fully brown any more, they were beginning to tint to an icy electric blue. "No, not now. . ." Ally muttered. She tried to slide past Austin, covering her eyes with her left hand, but Austin stopped her, grabbing onto her right wrist. That was when she became numb to everything else.

_A familiar brunette was walking down the hallway of Marino High, Kelly. The girl who had given Ally the magazine. Everything seemed like it was in fast forward until she reached the indoor pool for the swim team. She was the only one there. Once inside Kelly removed her shirt and shorts, revealing her bathing suit underneath. She walked to the dive board at the head of the pool and walked to the edge of it. She was preparing to dive in when she slipped, hitting her head in the process and falling into the pool, her head bleeding. She was unconscious as she sunk to the bottom. _

Ally let out a strangled cry as her vision returned to her and her eyes went back to normal. Someone she knew, barely, but still knew was going to die in just minutes. Ally could tell it was going to happen today.

"What was that?!" Austin released Ally's wrist, she had forgotten he had grabbed it. "I just saw somebody die!"

Ally whipped around to face him. "You saw?"

"It was Kelly. . .she hit her head. . ." Austin was nearly in hysterics.

_"This person can see it but not themselves unless it's your death because they're your protector I guess. They see it through the people who can see. If this person was touching you, in any way, even by simply your hair brushing them while you were having a vision they'd be able to see it too." _Trish's words echoed in Ally's mind. Austin had been in contact with her while she was seeing someones death, resulting in him also seeing it. He was the first person. . .It confirmed Ally's earlier assumptions.

"We have to go help her! I don't know how I know but it's now, she's there—"

"No." Ally shook her head slowly. She was preparing herself for the outburst that was to come, he would hate her for what she's about to say. "You can't do anything. You have to let it happen."

"Wha— Let it happen?! How can you just let someone die when you know you can stop it!"

"I can't!" Ally shouted. She knew that if she did she wouldn't be able to get herself out of being killed by the "Army Of Anubis" if it was even possible for her to do so in the first place.

"You're just going to let her die?" Austin asked looking at her in complete disbelief.

"She means nothing to me." Ally said through clenched teeth, she hated herself for saying that but maybe that's what she needed to say to get Austin to stay away from her. Now that Ally knew he was her "protector" she wanted him as far away from her as possible. The last thing she wanted to do was use him.

"Maybe I was wrong about you."

"You were." Ally agreed.

Austin shook his head sadly before running out of her house heading to the school. Ally slowly walked over to the door and closed it tightly. She sighed and leaned again the door closing her eyes. Taking a deep breath Ally opened her eyes again and pushed off the door. Taking her phone out of her pocket she sent Trish a text and walked over to her couch. Before she reached it though someone grabbed her from behind, covering her mouth with their hand.

**[_]**

Austin had only walked a few feet away from Ally's house when he knew something was wrong. And it wasn't just him feeling guilty about what he said to her and the feeling that she was lying to him, _again_. He couldn't explain it, but something was making him feel uneasy about having left Ally alone.

Quickly backtracking Austin went back to her house and walked up the steps. Not even bothering to knock he opened the door to see that Ally wasn't in the living room but her phone was on the floor.

"Ally?" He called, hesitantly walking in. No reply. "I'm sorry about what I said earlier." He said in hopes of getting a reply from her, if she was even there.

Against his better judgement he picked up Ally's phone and saw that she had a half written text message. It hadn't been sent yet obviously. But his name popped up so he decided to read it.

_I told Austin everything. He saw one of my visions. I told you it was him, but don't worry I didn't tell him. Austin knows nothing about these people wanting to kill me and he never will because I told him something to make him more than likely hate me. And you won't tell him that he's th_

That was where the text ended. Austin's heart rate picked up as he was slowly putting together the information. He didn't know all of it, but based on Ally's absence and her phone being on the floor with an unfinished text message to Trish, Austin knew that whoever Ally was talking about that wanted to kill her had gotten her.

Austin was just beginning to freak out even more when another "feeling" hit him. They were still in the house. Solely going on impulse Austin took out his phone from his back pocket, tossing Ally's on the couch. He pretended to dial a number like he was having a real conversation with somebody.

"Trish, meet me at the park now! It's Ally, she's gone. I know everything now."

**[_]**

Ally was inside her bedroom closet her mouth covered by another member of the Army Of Anubis. She'd thought she was going to die right then and there when he grabbed her downstairs but her front door had opened and the next thing she knew she was in her closet and she could hear Austin's voice. That was when Ally thought she might actually live, until now. Ally could hear Austin talking to Trish on his phone, and a few seconds later she heard the front door open and close.

"Go." Ally received a harsh push from the man who had grabbed her earlier. The second they were out of the closet Ally tried to make a run for it, but he grabbed her by her hair and yanked her back.

Ally let out a scream of pain and both her hands went to the back of her head latching onto the man's wrist trying to get him to release her hair.

"You're going to die Allison." They said calmly, dragging her down the steps. "It's going to be slow and painful. You can count on that."

"I didn't do anything!" Ally shouted in protest. Still struggling to get his hand out of her hair.

He laughed darkly. "You're a good liar, I'll give you that. It's no wonder you've been able to keep that blonde from finding out he's the only one that can save you."

"Is that why you didn't run me over yesterday. Too coward to face a high schooler." Ally snapped in reply. Probably wasn't the best idea. They were now on the first floor again and he gripped her hair tighter, jerking her head to make her face him.

"Mind your tongue." He muttered dangerously.

Before Ally could reply he was hit in the head with a frying pan and knocked out. His hand slipped from her hair and he fell to the floor with a thud. Ally's hand went to the spot he had been holding and covered it gently.

"_Hey_." Slowly Ally looked up from the now unconscious man to see Austin smiling proudly, holding a frying pan in his hand. All she could do was stare at him in awe. "What do ya know? Watching Disney movies really do help."

Ally breathed out a small incredulous laugh. "You're unbelievable." She couldn't believe that Austin had come back, and stayed. He'd truly saved her. After everything that had just happened too.

"So are you." Austin replied. "_Stop_ lying to me."

"I didn't want you to think I was using you." Ally said apologetically.

"You need to tell me everything. Why did I see someone dying, and why do I keep getting these feelings like a fifth sense whenever you're in trouble."

"I will, I promise." Ally nodded vigorously, agreeing with him for once. "But what are we gonna do about him?" Ally asked looking down to the man who had been sent to kill her.

"I was kinda hoping you would know." Austin admitted. They both kneeled down on either side of his body.

As Ally was looking him over something appeared beside him. It was a small jewel encrusted dagger. Tentatively Ally reached for it and held it tightly in her hands. "We kill him."

Austin eyed the dagger uneasily as Ally held it in her hand. She was scared beyond prepare and had no clue what to do, but yet at the same time she knew this man had to be killed. Ally just didn't have the strength nor heart to do it. Ally unclenched her hand from holding the dagger and let it fall to the floor. "I can't do it."

Slowly Austin stood up and stepped over the body, reaching out his hand for Ally to take as he did so. Ally slid her hand into his gripping onto him tightly just wanting to never let him go. "Come on, we have to go before he wakes up."

Ally nodded slowly, her eyes lingering on the stranger and the dagger by his body. She couldn't help the feeling that something was wrong, that there was something missing. But Ally just decided to ignore it. Ally walked over to the couch grabbing her phone and messenger bag before joining Austin in the doorway.

They were walking down the street away from her house in silence. Both of them were thinking of what had just happened and where things would go from here. They weren't far enough in to know what to do but they weren't close enough to turn back.

As they neared the end of the street Ally came to a slow stop, nervously playing with the end of her sleeves, covering her hands with them. Confused Austin also stopped and looked at her questioningly. "Why didn't you go to the school?" Ally asked keeping her head down, only lifting her eyes up to see him for a few seconds. "You could have saved her. . .Why me?"

"My first instinct was to go back to you." Austin admitted sheepishly. It wasn't that he was embarrassed that he had chosen to help Ally, it was more due to the fact that Ally had pointed it out. There were a lot of times when Austin was the most confident guy, but every now and then he'll get a little shy, not too much, but just a little bit.

"I just thought you would have really hated me this time." They were now walking again. "After what I said and all this craziness surrounding me. All the lying and just how horrible I must really seem to you and everyone else—"

"Stop that!" Austin exclaimed. "You can tell me 1000 times that I hate you but I'm never gonna hate you."

"It's a natural instinct." Ally explained. "I think everybody hates me and I'm never gonna stop thinking that. You can tell me every second of everyday that you don't hate me and that I'm not a freak but it's not going to change anything. I'm gonna wake up and think that everything is a conspiracy and that everyone has an ulterior motive for being around me."

Austin took a step closer to her and placed his hands on either side of her face, without giving himself any time to think or her any time to react he crashed his lips onto hers. Ally wasn't fully aware of what was happening it all just seemed to be a blur but that didn't stop her from completely melting into Austin. It was slow and sweet, everything she had imagined kissing Austin would be like and maybe a little bit more. Slowly Austin pulled back and lightly rested his forehead against hers. Ally's eyes fluttered open just as Austin tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Ally was dazed to say the least.

"I don't hate you." He whispered. All Ally could do was nod before he leaned in again.

* * *

**_That one wasn't a dream! Just putting that out there. . . ;) I hope it wasn't too plain, boring, stupid etc! Please review and tell me what you thought, it helps a lot!  
_**

_Thank you for taking the time to read this, I hope it wasn't a waste of time!_


	10. Catching Air

**All I can say about this chapter is. . .uhh I don't even know what to say about it so I hope you like it! THANKS FOR ALL YOUR AMAZING REVIEWS ON EVERY CHAPTER!  
**

**Jackie is Grey **— _yeah I do pride myself in that particular part, haha ;)  
_

**LovePeach16 **— _I'm glad you liked this story enough to take a chance on it! And broke your vow to never read a supernatural story! I hope it lives up to your exceptions! :D_

* * *

_Ally was trapped in by an invisible barrier. Her on one side, Trish, Dez, and Austin on the other. All four of them were as close to the invisible wall as they could get, trying to get to the other. But it was useless.  
_

_"Trish we have to do something!" Austin shouted as they continuously tried to break through the barrier._

_"Like what?!" Trish exclaimed, still pounding her fists just like Austin and Dez. "We can't get on the other side of this stupid thing! It's invincible." _

_"Then why are we trying to_—"

_"Shut up Dez!" Trish hissed. "This is all your fault!"  
_

_"Ally behind you!" Dez yelled, ignoring Trish, frantically pointing behind her. _

_Ally whipped around to see a hooded figure slowly drifting toward her, holding it's arm out toward her. Ally made a sound that was a cross from a cry and a groan. She turned back to Austin, Trish and Dez banging even harder. "Get me out of here!" _

_The figure stood directly behind her as they all watched in horror. Ally knew she couldn't do anything about what was happening now, but that didn't stop her from freaking out. And just like that she disappeared in a whir of wind with that thing. _

_"No!" They all screeched at the same time. _

**[Three Hours Earlier]**

Austin, Ally, and Trish all sat in Ally's room. Austin sat beside Ally on her bed, his arm wrapped around her as she leaned into his side. Trish sat in Ally's desk chair staring at them aggravatingly. "Yeah yeah I get it, they've basically just disappeared since that day you hit one of them on the head with a frying pan, but we can't just sit around all day! They're still out there, planning something, I know it!"

"Well if I've learned anything it's that whenever you plan something it never goes the way you want it. Things go so much more better when you wing it." Ally said boredly. They'd been having the same conversation for hours.

"Yeah and that's also the time when they kidnap you because you weren't expecting it while we sit around completely unaware that you've gone." Trish argued.

"It's been a week Trish, if they have a plan they'd have done something already. I haven't even had a vision since then—"

"There, you see. That's not normal, and who saved Kelly? You didn't tell anyone about her hitting her head and drowning but yet someone was there just in time. Does that seem a little suspicious to you?" Trish sighed frustratedly. "Why are you not freaking out about this?! This could potentially be your death."

"Trish no amount of planning could ever be enough if we're even thinking about trying to get rid of these people. I know they're not really gone, I know they're going to come back, and I know they're not gonna stop trying to kill me and until we know what they're planning on doing we can't exactly plan anything. What you're trying to do is catch air."

"I just don't want to risk you getting hurt Ally." Trish said in a softer tone. Trish knew she was taking everything to a whole new level of cautiousness and seriousness. "And I'm going to make sure I have some kind of plan to keep you safe." Seconds later Trish jumped up from the chair and left her room in a hurry.

"Maybe she's right." Ally sighed. "I know they're going to come back, believe me I know that they are—"

"Ally we all know that we can't just come up with a plan when we don't know anything. They're always gonna be one step ahead. Especially now that everyone knows everything. Right?" Austin asked looking down at her pointedly.

"Yes." Ally nodded with a small giggle. "You know just as much as I do."

Ally reached her hand over to Austin's, laying lazily across his stomach, and laced her hand through his. The previous week was hectic for the both of them. School had been cancelled all week, they were investigating the murder of the guy at the park and since the park was close to the school they city decided to go through with the no school. The duration of that week was spent with their parents making them do anything and everything they could think of. Austin and Ally barely saw each other but they would occasionally cross paths when doing something for their parents. Now some would think that it would get awkward or the pair would run out of things to say since they were now "officially" dating. However that wasn't even close to the truth. It had actually made things the exact opposite, they were closer, more comfortable with the other. More than likely due to the fact that they needn't worry about lying or limiting their words to those of friendship only. Everything was out on the table now.

Feeling a sudden shock from within her telling her that she needed something. Subconsciously she reached over to her bed side table and picked up a small black button with a thin piece of thread hanging from it. Ally thought it was vaguely familiar, but couldn't remember why. She did know though that it wasn't hers.

"What's that?" Austin wasn't blind, or stupid. He knew clearly that it was a button, seemingly ripped from someone's clothes. But there was something about it that arose the curiosity within him.

"A button?" Ally said, though it was more a question based on the amount of confusion and curiosity in her tone. Just barely moving it in her hand the last thing she heard was her own self gasping.

_Ally was in her room, seeing from another point of view that couldn't have been her own. She saw herself being shoved out of her closet from the previous week, by the man she had soon learned to be called Luke. As his hand wove into her hair gripping it tightly. Just as that had happened things began to slow down, a small spinning button landed on her bed side table from his shirt. It belonged to him. _

_Again the scene changed and Ally was now seeing a place she had never seen before, it looked like a large spacious warehouse. The room was filled with people, just as unfamiliar as the room, all standing in a circle. Every last one of their faces were covered by the shadows in the room. What seemed to be a man came through a disconnection in the circle and stood in the middle. From his body language and heavy breathing you could tell he was furious. The people around him cowered back in fear simultaneously, never breaking formation. _

_"She's still alive. . ." He, or it was more appropriate, seethed. The voice was too deep for any human, from modern times that is. "How many times are you going to fail? How many times am I going to have to step in and finish what you started?" It barked at them, spinning on his heel facing every last one of them at one point or another. "Because of your complete foolishness the girl still lives. She still breathes and her heart beats steadily. Everyday she lives and everyday that imbecile boy is with her the stronger she gets. Soon she'll learn of her powers, she'll learn the visions don't only show her deaths of others. . ." It paused it's pacing, it's ragged and furious breathing becoming an hysteric laugh. "But we've got something she'll fight for." With a wave of the hand a writhing body appeared at his side. Their arms and feet tied tightly, cutting into the skin, and their mouth gagged, slowly beginning to cut into their mouth. It was Dez._

Ally came back from her vision, immediately whipping the button across the room. "What are we gonna do?" You could sense Ally's mental stability slowly slipping away as she kept replaying in her head what she had just seen and heard.

"Ally you need to calm down. . ." Austin said gently, his voice shaking. He'd also seen what Ally had, Dez was his best friend and now it was possible that he could soon be dead.

"How can you tell me to be calm?" Ally asked incredulously. "He's your best friend!"

"Look we can go find him, and make sure he doesn't get kidnapped or anything." Austin said encouragingly.

"Austin, this is _Dez_. Half of his friends were made from food."

"I'll call him." Austin took out his phone from his pocket, but just as he did his phone rang. Ironically it was Dez. "Dez, where are you?"

"At that old abandoned warehouse just outside of Miami. I'm helping my new friend with a scene for this movie he's doing." Dez answered cheerily. "Gotta go Austin, it's my "_big scene_.""

"Dez, wait—" But the line went dead.

"They have him don't they." Ally said already knowing the answer.

All it took was a small nod from Austin before they were both sprinting out of her room and out the door, first they would get Trish then head to the warehouse where Dez had so stupidly went with a stranger, and voluntarily. Ally knew something horrible was gonna happen, she just thought it would happen to her, not one of her best friends.

**[_]**

Austin, Trish, and Ally got to the warehouse about forty minutes after Dez had called. It was a restless ride, everyone's emotions were on an ultimate high. It was simply impossible to keep still. As they pulled into the empty lot they all ran for the door at full speed. They were slightly shocked and suspicious to find it unlocked. Slowly they all crept inside and as they entered fully, there was a single light in the room. Illuminating the middle of the floor were Dez sat tied up and writhing just like Ally had seen.

On impulse Austin and Ally ran straight up to Dez while Trish stayed by the door, cautiously looking around. Something just didn't feel right, it was too. . .easy. "Ally," Trish started slowly. "something doesn't seem right."

"Who cares." Ally snapped. "Get over here and help us untie him!" Ally hissed as she struggled getting the knots undone. Trish however didn't move.

Austin succeeded in removing the gag from Dez's mouth. "They tricked you." Dez said breathlessly. "It wasn't me who called you guys. Ally you need to go, they wanted you to be here—"

Dez came to an abrupt stop when the sound of footsteps was getting louder and louder with every second. Austin pulled Dez to his feet as Ally slowly rose from her spot on the floor, squinting her eyes to see who was hiding the shadows of the warehouse.

Tentatively Ally took half a step closer to the edge of the shadows. "Ally," Austin tried to take a step closer to her, but was blocked by what seemed to be an invisible force. "Ally?" Austin again tried to take a step closer, but the same thing happened. Now Trish joined them at the edge of the barrier keeping them from Ally. She seemed oblivious to what was happening behind her.

"Ally!" Trish shouted hitting what should have been air, but was solid. "She can't hear us. . ."

Then simultaneously they all began to pound on the force shouting her name. On the other side their combined shouting and punches was just a faint whispering sound, Ally turned back around to see what it was. She ran up to the edge and saw the problem.

Ally's heart race sped up and her breathing as well, Ally was beyond terrified. She had no idea what was going on or what was lurking in the sanctuary of the shadows behind her, but she did know they wouldn't stay there for much longer. The more she tried to get through the more panic stricken she was becoming, Ally could see their mouths moving frantically, but she couldn't hear a sound. Ally could imagine it was the same for them. Tears started to blur her vision. Breath was becoming harder to come by. Sanity was slipping away. Silence was never ending.

Just as Dez began pointing behind her, Ally heard low and heaving breathing and the quiet sound of cloth sweeping slowly across the floor. Ally whipped around to see what was coming toward her. Horror froze her in place. It's face was mangled and inhuman. like something from a Wes Craven horror movie.

Ally made a sound that was a cross from a cry of help and a groan as she turned back to face Austin, Trish and, Dez. Nothing could be done about what is to happen. But that didn't stop her from trying. "Get me out of here!" She cried even though she knew they couldn't hear a word she was saying.

The last thing Ally saw was their faces as they watched in horror as that thing gripped her shoulder. She could just barely hear them shouting. Ally's palm was still placed against the barrier with a tear streaked face as a whirl of wind engulfed her and she was gone. The barrier disappearing, but nobody was on the other side. The warehouse was empty besides the three friends who had watched helplessly as their best friend, and girlfriend had just been kidnapped by something completely inhuman.

* * *

**_Yes, no, maybe, so? I hope that chapter was good enough for ya and please review to tell me whatcha think! It really helps a bunch! Until next time. . .farewell, and if you read the 5th wave or have already. . .oh my lord jesus. Never have I ever dreamed of ever loving a book about an alien invasion. It is so totally different from the stereotypes though. . .I recommend this book to you all!  
_**

_Thank you for taking the time to read this, I hope it wasn't a waste of time!_


	11. Like The Wind

**Sorry for not updating in a while, school is crazy and I've been with my best friend a lot so I haven't had much time to write but I hope you like this chapter!  
**

**LovePeach16 **— _You simply can't plan, period. If I have learned anything from Harry Potter and the fast and furious movies, is that plans never work. Winging it is always better. I hope you like this chapter by the way!  
_

* * *

Ally's mind was racing in the short seconds that she was engulfed in a whir of wind blurring her vision and senses. There were so many questions and statements running through Ally's mind that she was shocked at how blank she felt. It was probably due to the fact of how scared she was.

"You're going to die down here." A deep inhuman voice said right beside her ear.

Ally's eyes flew open, but all she saw was darkness. She couldn't move either, her legs and hands were tied, and her mouth was gagged just like Dez had been. Ally's eyes darted every which way trying to see something, anything.

In the midst of Ally uselessly trying to see in the dark a dim light fills the room in an eerie orange glow, making Ally miss the darkness. She had no clue where she was. The room was spacious, but empty. . .for now. The walls were blank and Ally took that as a good sign, no blood stains at least.

One second the room was empty, the next Ally was sitting in the middle of a circle of cloaked strangers, their faces hidden from sight behind a hood. But Ally could feel their watchful gazes, some astonished, some furious and filled with hatred, others almost sympathetic.

"Pathetic. All of you." The thing spat at what Ally could only assume was the Army of Anubis, the Army of the Dead.

"_Ally,_" It was Austin's voice calling her name, but he was no where in sight, he couldn't be.

"Lock her up until we decide how she's going to die." The thing crouched down in front of her getting dangerously close to her face. It's mangled face scaring Ally beyond repair as she cowered away from it in fear, tears rolling down the side of her face that was now slightly covered in dirt. "The light will drain from your eyes and your life will flash before you faster than the lives you've seen taken." It's hand reached out to touch her face lightly before a claw put a fairly large gash on the side of her face.

Ally lifted both her hands from her lap to her face but it grabbed her tired together wrists and dragged her to her feet with the tight death grip. Relentlessly Ally struggled against him trying to free her wrists but to no avail. He just laughed in her face. "Weak."

Two people were now on either side of Ally gripping her arms, suspending her in the air waiting for the thing to give them directions on what to do with her. Ally just glared at the menacing smirk on that thing's face, she still had no idea what to call it. Ally wished she could say something, anything, but her mouth was gagged and it was beginning to dig into her skin, she could taste small amounts of blood now.

As if they were reading her mind one of the army members standing beside her brought the gag out of her mouth leaving it hanging around her neck. "What are you?" was Ally's immediate reaction when she was able to talk.

It leaned in close to her face. Out of reflex Ally cowered back not wanting to get any closer to it's cut up face, if you could call it that. Just pieces of skin that seemed to have just been placed there like paint and started to peal revealing the flesh underneath. "Your death."

**[_]**

"Where are they!" Trish shouted frantically. Ally was gone, that _thing_ had taken her and they couldn't do a thing to stop it. Now they were being surrounded by his followers, or it's followers. They didn't know what to call it, was it human? Creature? They didn't know anything. It was like they were back to square one.

"I don't know!" Austin shouted over the overwhelming sound of wind created by the "soldiers" as Austin liked to call them, it was like a scene straight from the fifth Harry Potter book. They were, for lack of a better word, flying above them closing in as each second passed. There was no way out, and they didn't know what was going to happen next. Completely and utterly unknowing of everything they thought they knew.

"I told you we should have come up with a plan!" Trish started to channel all her fear and worry for Ally on Austin transferring it to anger, whereas Dez was just screaming his head off.

"You really think we could have come up with something to stop all this!" Austin said incredulously as he looked up and around at all the swarming black cloaks that were all around them.

"This is all your fault!" Trish turned on Dez. With already freaking out completely Trish's outburst seemed to have caused Dez to be sent in overdrive.

"Grab him!" Austin said as he tried to grip Dez's shirt, he had begun falling out of the circle that they had been standing in, it seemed to be the only thing keeping away the soldiers above them. But it was too late, Trish had scared him causing him to fall just one foot outside of it and seconds later someone came down on him and grabbed his shoulders, there one second gone the next.

"Dez!" Trish and Austin shouted at the same time, staring in shock and fear where Dez had previously been. Trish took a step back from the edge, hitting Austin in the process. Not expecting it he stumbled and fell onto the floor. Already anticipating what was about to happen, and knowing he wouldn't be able to get back into the circle that had simply appeared around them when Ally disappeared, Austin rolled over and hit the wall. He could hear Trish screaming his name and he instantly thought he was done for it, but at least he would be able to see Dez again. It felt as though the ground was disappearing from under him. Austin kept his eyes shut tight and used his arms to block his face, scared of what he would see.

A few seconds later everything seemed to have just stopped, there was no sound and he didn't feel anything, nothing out of the ordinary that is. Slowly he opened his eyes and uncovered his face, he seemed to be in some sort of. . .dungeon. Now he was certain he was dead, it was the most surreal thing he had ever seen in his life, and that is saying something considering everything that had happened since Ally came to Miami.

"Austin?" It was Ally's voice calling his name. Quickly, he looked up and saw Ally slumped against the wall opposite him, and Dez laying passed out on the floor. He ran to Ally's side as quick as he could.

"What happened? Where are we? And what happened to Dez?"

"He fainted." Ally answered glancing over at Dez guiltily. "It's my fault."

"What do you mean it was your fault?" Austin asked confused.

"I learned a few things." Ally reached her hand out and gently placed it in Austin's, it was a new trick she had learned since being around that thing.

_"Sooner or later she will learn of her powers." The creature said to it's large army of killers, unknowing of Ally listening. _

_"How can we kill her?" One stepped out of the formation, bringing their hood down in the process. It was a fairly young man with ink black hair and dark green eyes that shone against his unearthly pale skin. _

_"You have to drain her of everything she's got." A female spoke out from somewhere in the room, not stepping out from the circle. "Drain her of life and death. Starve her in every way possible and she'll shrivel up and die without any chances of her powers saving her from death." _

_"What powers does she have?" The man spoke out again, staring the creature right in the eye in an almost challenging way. "If she even has any. You say she has all the power in the world, enough to knock us out in the blink of an eye, yet she hasn't shown any signs of being able to do a damned thing." _

_"You question me." The creature spoke with a dangerous amount of calmness. _

_"You're in fear of a weak teenage girl." _

_"Allison Dawson is more than just a weak teenage girl. Soon enough you'll find out for yourself." _

"I was scared when those people brought him here. . ." Ally said looking anywhere but at Austin. "One second I was there, then the next I wasn't but then I came back. . .I disappeared then reappeared again." She looked just as confused as Austin was.

Both Austin and Ally sprang up when they heard footsteps coming closer and closer to them. Ally gripped Austin's arm tightly as his hand found her free one intertwining their fingers.

"You can't hide out in the corner forever." A drawling voice said as they rounded the corner and now stood in front of the bars that were keeping Ally, Austin and Dez locked up. The man saw Dez sprawled on the floor and he laughed. "Oh look, you've got a friend." The bars quickly shot up emitting a loud screeching sound.

"Stay away from him." Ally let go of Austin and walked out from the corner and now stood directly in front of one of those people from the circle, but their hood wasn't covering their face like before. "What are you?" She asked breaking the silence that had overtaken them in their glaring contest. He still hadn't noticed Austin, yet.

"_Who_ am I." He corrected. "I am a guardian—"

Ally didn't let him finish. She made a motion with her hand as though she was going to hit him across the face, but they were too far apart and instead he went flying out of the room landing against the rock wall. Ally looked up where the points of the bars were still showing and squinted at them, now they were back on the ground blocking them from the "guardian".

"What did you just do?" Austin walked over to Ally gripping her arm staring at her now more confused than ever.

The man stood back up and in the blink of an eye he was again in front of the bars staring intensely at Ally through them. He hadn't expected her to have any knowledge of what she could do so soon. Quicker than before he raised his hand facing his palm toward the both of them. Just before a strange red light shot from his hand Ally pulled Austin down to the ground with her before it could hit them. They both looked back at the wall where there was now a scorch mark.

"Get Dez and get out of here _now_." Ally told him quickly.

"I'm not leaving you." Austin protested.

The man started to do it again but this time Ally mimicked him and caught the ray of light halfway. She was straining her eyes to see through the blinding light that the red and blue lights were creating. "Austin, please go!" Ally begged helplessly. "Get out of here, the same way you got here. Please."

"Ally—" But he was gone. He and Dez had disappeared in an array of blue and white lights. Ally didn't know what had just happened, but now Austin was safe and so was Dez, that was all that mattered to her.

Ally dropped her hand and rolled off to the side before she was hit with whatever it was that was coming from both their palms. She felt completely drained of life, too weak to even move she knew she was bound to die any second. But it never came. There was a flash of bright white light and that was all. Ally thought maybe dying wasn't as horrible as everyone made it seem.

"You're not dead." An old and gentle voice broke the silence that was internally killing Ally as she was physically unable to move.

Using whatever strength she had left Ally lifted herself up onto her hands and knees. She looked up into the blue eyes of an fairly old man that she had never met before in her life, but for some reason she knew she could trust him. "Who are you?"

"My name is Hodge." The man answered gently. "And you know why I am here."

Ally averted his gaze, hanging her head. She did know why he was there, she didn't know how she knew, but did it matter? Out of everything that had happened since she had been cursed this seemed to be the most normal thing to her. "I'm going to have to leave. . ." Ally said quietly.

"Yes." Hodge nodded confirming what she already knew. "You will have to leave Miami, you are a danger to everyone around you now that you know of your powers. Until you learn how to use them and control them you can never return."

"How long?"

"That my dear," He walked closer to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "is up to you." Just like Austin and Dez had disappeared, so did Ally and the man she now knew as Hodge. Seconds later they were out in front of the ware house. "I will teach you and train you."

"And those people. . .are they still going to try and kill me?" Ally finally opened her eyes again to see that it was now night, darker than she had ever seen it before. Not even the glow of the moon was visible.

"No." He shook his head slowly. "They can no longer come after you. Now I suggest you stand up and bid your friends farewell, and the boy too."

**[_]**

Austin, Trish, and Dez lay slack against the hard and cold walls of the warehouse. They'd been stuck inside for a while now and silence had long since overtaken them. Dez had finally woken up and Trish was completely mute, being left alone with those things trying to grab her had scarred her, the images would never disperse from her mind.

"What do you think is happening to Ally?" Trish was the first to speak, shocking everyone, including herself. Austin and Dez turned their heads to look at her. "If she's still alive."

"Of course she's still alive." Austin said instantly, but even he had his doubts. "She has to be." Just as he said this the doors to the warehouse opened and Ally was standing in the doorway.

All three of them ran over to her, but it was Trish who sensed that something was wrong. It wasn't hard to tell seeing as she had been friends with Ally for years. "What's wrong?"

Ally sighed. She still didn't know exactly how she was gonna go about telling them. I guess you just have to rip the band aid off. "I have to leave." Ally whispered. "And don't ask me how long, because I don't know."

"What do you mean you're leaving?" Ally looked over at Austin and right away she could see the hurt in his eyes.

"I have to leave Miami until I learn how to control these new powers." Even as she said it, it didn't sound real. Every little thing was so surreal. "And I'm leaving tonight."

"You have to go with that old guy don't you?" Dez asked. "He's the one that got me and Austin out of that place."

Ally grabbed Austin by the arm and dragged him away from the others, he would be the hardest to tell so it would be easier to just tell him alone. "Look I don't want to leave—"

"Then don't." Austin cut in. "When you leave here you know you're going to forget everything, you're going to make yourself do that because everything that happened here scares you. You're going to tell us all that you're coming back, but you know you won't."

"I can't forget anything that's happened since I got here." It seemed as though they were talking about her almost dying and all this crazy supernatural stuff that has been happening but they both knew better, what they were really talking about was them. "I'm not going to."

"How do you know you're not?"

This questioned stumped Ally. How did she know she wasn't going to forget? It had happened before, whenever something scared her, more than usual she would block the memory unknowingly. "I don't know how, but— Why do you think I am?"

"Because, it makes everything easier." Austin sighed exasperated.

"Austin," Ally started quietly. She reached out and grabbed his hand, holding it tightly. "I'm going to come back, I promise. Can you just trust me on this."

Austin nodded silently, not trusting his voice enough to talk. She released his hand and pulled him in for a hug wrapping her arms around him as tightly as she could. This would be the last time she would be able to be around him for a long time. It hurt just thinking about it. Pulling back slightly, Ally slowly leaned into him and gave him one last kiss. It was slow and sweet and neither of them wanted it to end, but it would have to.

"Tell them I said goodbye." Ally whispered, meaning Trish and Dez. Just like the wind, she was gone.

* * *

**_Okay so this chapter might be confusing and a little weird but I hope it wasn't too horrible! Please review and tell me what you thought! Also there are only a few chapters left, possibly 2 or 3 so don't worry I'm not gonna leave the whole entire story hanging like that :)  
_**

_Thank you for taking the time to read this, I hope it wasn't a waste of time!_


	12. Too Closely

**I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm so sorry! But I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also new austin and ally is on tonight! then next week is the finale where I'm going to cry and die! then on october 27th it's the season 3 premiere!  
**

**Jackie is Grey **— _Okay so I might have a bit more than two or three. . .but I'm not completely sure yet. However I am sure of this new story that will be coming out soon and I'm kinda in love with the idea of it, and I got inspired from Austin performance in Moon Week and Mentors. SUPER GLAD YOU LIKED THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER :D  
_

**daddysgirl11 **— _weeelll you see she's not exactly back yet, and in the next few chapters things are gonna get a bit hectic again. And if this made you tear up, I wish you luck watching the season finale because its just so cry worthy._

* * *

**One year later**

Austin and Dez sat in the back office of Austin's parents mattress store trying to finish their English homework. The second the two entered the store Mimi knew they wouldn't be much help so she sent them to do their homework something they could do that was useful. School would be over in just over a week and then they'd be heading off to college soon, grades were more important than ever to Austin's parents now. They'd been working for an hour and they still had yet to finish one question, never mind the essay that was due Friday.

"When was the last time you talked to Ally?" Dez asked abruptly. He had been curious about as much as Trish, it was easy to see Austin missed her even though he was good at putting up a front most of the time.

"Uh I don't know. . ." Austin shrugged as focused on trying to start the essay. "When she left?" He scanned down the page of his English book trying to find a starting point for his essay but he was coming up with nothing.

"Do you think she's coming back soon?"

"If you were a loyalist back in the 1700's why would you still follow the British?" Austin asked completely avoiding the question. Austin knew that Trish and Dez were curious about every little thought he had concerning Ally but he was intent on keeping all of those thoughts to himself. They didn't need to know that he was anxious and everyday for the past year he'd hoped that he'd wake up and see Ally at school as though nothing had happened and she had never left. He wasn't going to tell them that everyday she wasn't there another piece of him died a little. But Austin also knew they wouldn't leave him alone if he kept on avoiding the subject, so he might as well just tell Dez something to get it over with.

Austin looked up from his book which he held in his lap, expecting to see Dez sitting across from him but instead he saw a completely different room. The walls were painted black and the floor was covered in grey carpet, against the far west wall was a bed, the plain white blankets askew. Austin had no clue where he was and he was afraid to look anywhere besides straight ahead of him, afraid of what he would see. He didn't even know how he got there.

"It's a simple conjuring spell Allison!" An unfamiliar voice shouted, it sounded like two people were walking closer and closer to the room Austin was in now.

_"Allison?" Austin thought silently, hope sparking inside of him.  
_

"I just wanna go home!" That voice Austin would know anywhere.

"You can't go home, do you understand you can't go home!" The footsteps were getting closer and closer and Austin sat up straighter in the chair he was sitting in. "If you can't master a simple conjuring spell you'll never be able to go home—"

"I did! I conjured a bracelet instead of a necklace it isn't a big deal—"

"It's going to be a big deal when you start conjuring living things."

Seconds later the door to the room Austin was in opened without anyone having had touched it, moments later Ally walked through the doorway an old man following close behind in the hall. "Great, then why don't we start with you." She replied and without even turning around the door slammed shut in the mans face. Austin looked at her wrist seeing the bracelet then down to his wrist, it was his.

"Ally." Austin slowly stood up.

Ally whipped around, not believing the voice that she was hearing, it seemed too impossible. "Austin." His name rolled off her lips in an almost silent whisper. A moment ago the two of them were on opposite sides of the room, now Austin had his arms tightly wrapped around Ally's waist and Ally had her arms around his neck just as tightly.

"How did you get here?" Ally asked as she pulled away from him her hands sliding down to rest on his arms, his doing the same.

"I— I don't know." Austin replied. "I don't even know where here is. One second I was sitting with Dez, the next I'm here."

Ally smiled widely. "I did it. I must have. The conjuring spell I did must have well conjured you. And I'm so sorry, I tried to talk to you, or Trish or even Dez but Hodge. . .he was always listening and watching I never could—"

"I don't care about that right now." Austin interjected.

"I missed you so much." Ally told him as her eyes began to water, but she blinked away the tears and just hugged him again, as tightly as she possibly could. "But you have to go back. I don't know what Hodge will do if he finds you here, he could kill you. He's not the same man as he was a year ago, he's changed. That's why I'm still stuck here." She told him as she pulled back slightly.

"Ally I am not leaving here without you. I lost you once I'm not going to lose you again. I'm staying here, with you." Austin said firmly. There was nothing she could say or do that would make him change his mind and Ally knew this.

Ally smiled lightly. There was nothing she could say that would make him reconsider, he was just as stubborn as she was, if not more. Ally leaned up and placed a soft kiss on his cheek, Austin wanted— needed more. More of her. After a year of thinking she really was gone, for good, that she was never going to come back. Austin gently grabbed her chin and brought his lips down on hers in a soft sensual kiss. Something he'd dreamed of doing for months now. Ally slowly wrapped her arms around Austin's neck letting her fingers thread into his soft hair that she had been wishing to feel ever since she left him that night. Austin's hand trailed up Ally's side and curling into Ally's hair slightly tilting her head to the side making the kiss deeper. Everything they had been feeling since the last time they had seen each other was being poured into this one kiss.

"Now will you tell me where we are?" Austin asked quietly as he pulled away from her. Ally nodded silently. She took a step away from Austin and made a motion with her hands as though she were taking something out of the palm of her hand. The room was now covered in a blue luminescent glow. Right before their very eyes was a 3-D map.

"It's Miami. . ." Austin observed.

"Well, half." Ally added. "The top half."

"The top half?" Austin asked confused. "There's a bottom half?"

"Yes, and I'm not meaning just the underground. Under Miami is another world." She explained. She then made a motion as though she were turning the page of a book, thus flipping the map over and revealing the other half of Miami.

"How do we not know about this?" Austin asked awestruck as he stared at the map.

"You do exactly what people like Hodge want you to do. They want you to look close. Closer. Because the closer you look, the easier it is to fool you."

"The closer you look the less you see." Austin added. "Like a mirror."

"Exactly." Ally nodded in confirmation. She brought her hand up to the map and made a motion as though she were zooming in on a screen. Close enough to see a mansion, one in particular that stood in the middle of the under half of Miami. "This is where we are."

"And why can't you leave? How is he keeping you here?"

"There's a ring," Ally traced a circle with her finger around the mansions boundaries. "that keeps me inside." Ally closed her fist and the map was gone. "I wish I could talk to Trish, she is usually the one who knows everything about the history of this type of "magic" I don't know how she does, but everything she knows is fact and true."

"Ally, we're in a huge mansion with a guy who knows more than Trish." Austin stated. "There's a room here that has the answer to everything, possibly a library. It's like you've never seen a movie before."

"Well how do you suppose we find this room?" Ally asked with a small eye roll. She hated it when he was right about the simplest things. "If what you're saying is true and he really has some kind of room with the answers to everything he's not going to make it easy to find."

"You're looking too closely." Austin commented.

"So what exactly have I missed in a year?" Ally asked standing beside Austin as he dragged his hand along the wall of her room. "And what are you doing?"

"Watched a few movies, read a few books, suggested by Trish ironically." Austin replied with a shrug. Then suddenly he stopped moving his hand.

Ally looked at him skeptically, she could tell by the way he was looking at her that he wanted her to put her hand on the wall. No matter how skeptical she was, there was a spark of curiosity and you know what they say. Curiosity kills the cat. Ally reached out her hand and as it came in contact with the cool surface of the wall as she did so the surface shimmered slightly and a door appeared. Ally smiled and gasped in surprise. "How did you know there was a door?"

"Figures he'd hide it in the place you wouldn't even bother checking." Austin said with a smug smirk.

"Well let's see what's behind this door. . ."

* * *

**_I'm really sorry if you didn't like this chapter! I hope the next one will be better and it will also have more about the duration of Ally being gone and how Austin was feeling etc. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought, it would help a bunch!  
_**

_Thank you for taking the time to read this, I hope it wasn't a waste of time!_


	13. Please Work

**Sorry about the wait and if you don't like this chapter, I'm truly sorry.  
**

**RossR5 **— _There's going to be way more auslly after this chapter I promise. And I'm trying my best with all the waits but school is super time consuming  
_

**fortheloveofchocolate **— _I don't know how many I'm going to be writing, but probably around 4-5 more before I finish this story, and I'm really glad you like it!  
_

* * *

Ally turned the knob on the door and pulled it open revealing a long corridor with another door at the end. Completely taken over by immense curiosity Ally let go of the door and walked into the corridor without a second thought. Austin however was more reluctant to entering than Ally was. But he wasn't going to let her go in alone so he followed her inside. They reached the end of the hall and Ally placed her hand on the doorknob when Austin stopped her.

"Are you sure you want to do this? We don't know what's behind the door." Austin said nervously.

"Well we'll never know if we don't check." Ally replied turning her attention back to the door. "And this was your idea remember."

"I'm stupid." Austin said quickly, stopping her again. "We really shouldn't listen to anything I say."

Ally smiled with a small laugh playing at her lips. "Austin, it's like you said, it's probably just a hidden library. Nothing bad ever happens from reading books."

"You sure? I have a few examples where reading a book gets you into a lot of trouble. The Mummy, Harry Potter—"

"Austin." Ally laughed cutting him off. "If there's a restricted section then we won't go in it."

"Ally." Austin said flatly. "This whole thing says restricted section."

"Well what's life without a little risk?" Ally asked raising her eyebrows. Before he could stop her again Ally turned and pushed open the door. However what they saw wasn't what they were expecting to see at all. It wasn't even a room, just clear blue. . .something. Ally reached her hand out and touched it, but her hand went right through it. "Whoa. I think it's a portal." She took her hand back out.

"We're going through it aren't we?" Austin asked, though he already knew the answer seeing as Ally had already begun to step through. Quickly Austin grabbed hold of her hand and walked through it as well.

Moments after submerging into the strange blue substance they emerged on what they assumed to be it's other side, for all they know there could be multiple. The two stepped into a smooth surface, everything was pitch black, not even their silhouettes could be seen. Out of nowhere a string of firey gold zoomed around the room setting it ablaze in candle light, very bright candle light. Low and behold it was a library.

"It's a library." Ally said with a content sigh. "It's been so long since I've been in one!" She exclaimed as though this was a regular public library that she was going to after school to borrow a book for about a day or two before she finishes it.

"Yeah. . ." Austin said slowly, giving her a sideways glance. "But I don't think you'll find. . ." Austin turned to one of the bookcases beside him and took out a random book. "Killer species and where to find them, very interesting." Austin looked down at the book weirdly before turning it over. "Over thousands of specimen that guarantee a kill whether it be human or not. How to use them, how they kill, and of course where to find them for your use." He read from the back. "What kind of person finds this interesting?"

"I mean who doesn't right?" Ally asked jokingly as she began to wander around the library. Austin slumped his shoulders and looked at her blankly. "Well are you just going to stand there all day or are you going to grab a book that's useful so we can both get out of this place?"

Austin slowly set the book down that was in his hand as he finally looked around the entire room. Every inch was covered in shelf after shelf of books, packed completely with numerous unknown books. And they had to find one that would help them get out of a mansion in another world that up until a year ago was just a world, well from a book. This seemed more like an episode of _Charmed_ rather than a chapter from "_Harry Potter__"_.

**[_]**

Ally was holding a book in her hands scanning over the page, it was about the fiftieth one they've looked through, Austin peering over her shoulder, when a buzz of voices was heard from behind the library door. Ally stood up taller and snapped the book shut. Alarmed, she looked up at Austin who was still standing behind her. The voices were getting closer and closer each passing second.

"What do we do?" Ally whispered urgently. There weren't many places to hide in an open library.

"I've had this theory for a while, but I don't know if it will work." Austin said hurriedly. "If you can leave the mansion through a portal maybe we can somehow create one and well leave."

"We don't have enough time!" Ally sighed. The voices were now too close for comfort. "Come on." Ally grabbed Austin's hand as she quickly walked farther away from the entrance to the library and down to the way back.

"Wait," Austin stopped her as they were half way to the way back of the library, something catching his eye. "what's this."

They walked into the isle of books, Ally looking over her shoulder every few seconds. "Another door, maybe?" Ally shrugged. She stepped in front of Austin and walked to the end of the isle and slid her hand over the surface of the wall, revealing a blue substance identical to the one that had gotten them to the library and appearing next to it was what seemed to be a mini ipad. "I think we can choose where to go." Ally whispered eying the screen beside the portal.

Whoever the two had heard earlier had now entered the room, and Ally knew the voice straight away. "I know you're in here!" Hodge's voice rang through the spacious room.

Austin was quickly at Ally's side, his arm around her waist holding her into his side protectively. "Try it." He whispered as quietly as he could without being silent. Ally touched her hand to the screen and like she suspected locations started to pop up. Hastily she scanned through looking for Miami, Florida. Even if there were ones more specific than that she didn't care, her and Austin needed to get out as soon as they could before Hodge found them. From the sounds of it he was on a rampage, the sound of books being knocked over and aggravated yelling was the only things heard. Ally finally located it and tapped it lightly. As she did so the blue substance turned completely white before going back to the crystal blue.

"Please work." Ally prayed silently.

* * *

**_I know this chapter is horrible but it's really more of a filler chapter so I'm really sorry, especially since I haven't updated in two weeks. But I hope it will suffice for now until we get to the next chapter where things will be better and everything. Also if you would like while waiting for the next chapter you could check out my new story Skater Boy :) auslly of course. Please review and tell me what you think, or what you would want to read in a future chapter?  
_**

_Thank you for taking the time to read this, I hope it wasn't a waste of time!_


End file.
